A wolf among sheep
by OkamiYL
Summary: Follow the life of Galatea Volkova, a double agent raised by a secret base to spy upon the Umbrella corporation. Hired at a young age, she devoted her life to Umbrella, working as a researcher under harsh, stressing conditions. She gained their trust with her remarkable skills, and earned high rank in their special military, but she was unaware of the nightmare that would unravel.
1. Chapter 1

Galatea Volkova

Biotechnologist, epidemiologist, and combat specialist

Secret agent

 **Arklay research Facility- 1980**

My name is Galatea Volkova, I specialize in Biotechnology, field epidemiology, and hand to hand combat. I was taken from an orphanage by the Russian government at the age of five and was trained in a secret facility to become a secret agent. My only home was the secret facility, my only childhood was training with other children, survive. A man by the name Sergie Vladimir, took interest in my skills and recommended me to the international pharmaceutical supplier, the Umbrella corporation; I was hired within days. However, I was given a task by the secret facility to gather information about Umbrella's true purpose. I accepted the objective with pride, but I was not prepared for the nightmare that would unravel.

Upon my arrival at the Arklay research facility in the Arklay mountains, just outside Raccoon city, I was greeted by Doctor James Marcus, a brilliant scientist and one of the three founders of the Umbrella corporation. He toured me through the facility, explaining what my position would be and want I would be working on. After an exhausting tour of all the levels and laboratory, the doctor escorted me to my dormitory to rest for the night.

The next day, I was handed a file regarding the G-virus by the president of the facility. The virus was discovered a few years ago and I was to be placed under the command of one of the researchers as a trainee. Upon my arrival to the laboratory, the five men who were there paused their movement and stared, soon after, they resumed. One of the chief researchers, William Birkin, approached me as I sat down and gave me another file.

"You will be working under Albert Wesker, chief researcher like myself. You will follow his command without question. You are expected to do the same amount of working as we, and not to fall behind. Errors are not permitted, Volkova." He told me and pointed to the only man wearing dark spectacles. I quickly assumed the spectacles were enhanced.

I read the files twice and memorized it to prevent any errors, but even that was expected of me. I spent the first two weeks in the laboratory, completing an excessive amount of work and analyzing data from the T-virus that Birkin constantly spoke about. I had little to no sleep, Albert Wesker did not allow my dismissal until my work was completed, until he was satisfied. He only spoke to me when it was necessary, often he would stand behind me, stalking my work.

My first task was to gather data regarding the scientists of the Arklay Facility and during the least amount of leisure time that I managed to acquire, I did just that. However, when I secretly invaded the office of William Birkin, I could not find enough information on Albert Wesker.

I worked under Doctor Marcus when Albert did not need my service. To my surprise, the old man was rather pleasant and I acquired his skills. Upon my service with Doctor Marcus and his development of the G-virus, I noticed that there was someone constantly watching doctor Marcus, and that someone was William Birkin. I was suspicious of him and of Albert, the pair seemed... adamant.

My skills and intellect was at their level but even then Albert would not allow me to work in the program directly, instead he would insist I file data samples from the Ebola virus. I dreaded the demand and my commander, Albert, I also despised Birkin and his "know it all" attitude.

Years passed and my mission extended as long as I needed to gather enough data on the facility, the researches and the employees. I made a habit of reporting once a week because Albert wanted my services. I wanted to spend more time with Doctor Marcus because his research seemed interesting at the time, and he remained me of my grandfather. He shared information on his research and entrusted me with several secrets, he was a brilliant scientist. Albert was displeased that I preferred working with doctor Marcus, but I know that what really disturbed him was the fact that Umbrella had a assigned a ten year old girl to be chief researcher of the Antarctic research facility. I know this to be true because it had an effect on Birkin. I was four years younger than Birkin, but he did not care about me because I was not a scientist and I was only assigned to Wesker, but Birkin's pride was ravished by a mere child.

The intense atmospheres, dense working hours, the excessive amount of work, tasks and responsibilities caused me to be stressed, I needed to escape hell. Birkin overworked me and not even Wesker could keep up with him, even if he attempted to be collected, I perceived his irritation and could almost hear his brow furrowing. Birkin was out of control, his test subjects would die with ease and new ones were brought to the facility. I decided to ignore Birkin and sneak out of the facility whenever I could to escape the nightmare. I went into the forest because boarding a helicopter to leave the facility was not permitted. The forest was pleasant and humming with life, there were many animals and a river with a waterfall. I preferred to take long walks during the afternoon, there was so much peace and I could report without the concern of being discovered. I even took it upon myself to train in the forest, it was a perfect target course to enhance my abilities. The targets were rodents, birds, and sometimes deer.

One day, as I stalked a stag that I have been eying for weeks, I noticed a peculiar figure standing over the rotten carcass of a bird that I dismembered weeks ago. I watched him from above the tree I had climbed earlier for what seemed hours and he did not move, I was torn between the stag and him. So I decided to approach him in the most distinct manner. I sneaked behind him and when he noticed, I already had my knife against his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first question he asked me and I could tell he was irritated because I caught him off guard.

"I was using my hours of leisure wisely. And yourself, chief Wesker? I thought your research was far more important than leisure hours." I was aware why he was not with Birkin, extending his research, but I never thought that he would walk in the forest.

"Your hours of leisure seem to involve some serious butchery and dismemberment."

"That does not concern you... Chief." Wesker attempted to knock me down and confiscate my knife but I counteracted his attempt and cartwheeled away to create distance.

"It is interesting how you, a mere adolescent, was able to counteract my intentions. Where did you learned that?" He asked but I remained silent. I needed to leave, my time was running out and even if I have been watching him for years, he was unpredictable. My eyes never left him, minutes passed, there was an unsettling silence between us. I decided to try a different approach.

I created a diversion by throwing the knife at the tree behind him, in the fraction of milliseconds that took him to react, I fled.

After our encounter in the forest, I did not see Albert and Birkin directed my services to doctor Marcus. Perhaps I frightened him or he no longer desired my presence, regardless, I did not care. Every now and then, I would see Albert Wesker standing outside the door. He never approached me, he just stood there, stalking me like a predator, perhaps he knew my real purpose. Even when I looked into the microscope, I could feel those eyes of his, eyes that I have never seen yet somehow I knew.

 **-1988**

Doctor Marcus and I worked on the G-virus, an advance strain of the progenitor virus, he would test and I would collect the data, sometimes we switched roles. One could say that I earned a degree in virology, because I acquired the ability to produce the virus. He was very close to conclude his research and to celebrate, I decided fetch for a pair of glass and some wine. I told him that my absence would be short since the launch room was several corners away and that he should continue testing the slugs. I left for the launch. It was the first time since the day I arrived to this facility that I had some sort of joy. I grabbed a vintage wine from the cupboard with a smile and as I was about to turn the corner, I heard several quickened footsteps barge into doctor Marcus' s laboratory, then I heard gunfire.

I peered from the corner just to see what was happening. There was no one there, I managed to get close enough to peer into the laboratory. There were two umbrella security service commandos pointing their gun at an already collapsed Marcus and over his body, Birkin and Wesker mocked. I was stunned and slightly heartbroken by the sight, but at the same time, I was grateful for not being inside the laboratory, because I would have met with the same fate. Doctor Marcus gazed into my eyes as he took his last breath, he was covered in blood and his laboratory coat was ruined. As he bled to death, I swiftly left the sight without being noticed and retired to my chamber. Hours passed and I decided to return to the laboratory to retrieve a few files from Doctor Marcus's desk. When I entered, nothing seemed out of place, as a matter of fact, everything was organized and impeccable. I inspected the floor to find any trace of blood but even that was impossible, they did an outstanding job.

I searched in the doctor's desk for some files that I managed to store there without him noticing. I hid them in a compartment under his desk, it was there to begin with but he was unaware of that secret. The files that I collected had data on the Arklay facility, researches, illegal testing and employee information. This data was vital for my mission and without it, I had no evidence. I placed the files inside my coat and headed for the door, but Wesker was already there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Using my leisure hours wisely. And you, Volkova? I missed you hours ago." I was correct. I would have shared the same fate as doctor Marcus if it was not for my urge to celebrate.

"Hours ago, I retired to my chamber. Now, I am in search of Doctor Marcus, I wanted to confirm if he requires my assistance to work on the files regarding his research. Do you happen to know where he is?" I asked him but he did not respond. He stepped into the laboratory and closed the door behind him, then he walked towards me. I could feel the tension, I could feel how much he wanted to strangle me, but I remained calm.

"Doctor Marcus... Retired."

"Retired? That is quite a shame. I was looking forward to working on his research. He was... A brilliant scientist."

"You speak of him as if he were deceased." He was suspicious but he could not make accusations.

"It just seems odd to me that he retired, when yesterday, he shared vital information about his research and wanted me to assist. Do you not find it odd, Doctor Wesker?" I frowned. It was not my business but I could not help it. It was a question I did not want him to answer and as I attempted to leave, he grabbed my arm to prevent me from escaping.

"I was doing a bit of background research and found nothing about you, not even the date of your birth, not even a picture. There is only a number and your name, Galatea Volkova... It almost seems like you don't exist, yet here you are... Gathering data and working for umbrella. Or at least, it appears that way." He said, in a husky yet passive tone. I could not tell if he knew my secret or if he was simply testing me. Regardless, I was not going to fall for his trick.

"Whatever it is that you are attempting to accomplish, cease at once, or you will find yourself failing miserably. And as for my personal profile, that is not of your concern. Soon, I will be out of your hair and hopefully our paths shall never entwine." I said, abruptly. I pulled my arms with force and shoved my shoulder against his chest to part from him. I was trespassing the boundaries but I was unaware that he would react in such way. An impotent force came over him, he gripped me by the throat and bashed me against the wall. My vocalization and oxygen was restricted by his strong hand. His grip compressed my throat as I grasp the sleeve of his coat to release pressure.

"You cannot fool me, Galatea. I have my eyes on you." He whispered. Even if I was pinned against the wall, I had the advantage because he was negligent to my own skills. I pushed his elbow upwards to cause a fault in his grip, then I proceeded to knee him in the stomach, causing him to flinch. As he attempted to attain his posture, I turned him around and shoved his body against the wall. I took a hold of his dominant hand while I placed my forearm against his throat. There was this sudden urge inside of me, the urge to feel the warmth that his body emitted, an urge that caused my body to tremble with the mere thought.

"Enjoy the view." My lips touched his earlobe, I released him, but he did not opposed my acts, despite the fact that his strength was greater than my own. It was an erratic behavior, the way he allowed me to dominate him. Perhaps he had an epiphany, a realization that he was not always in command. Or perhaps he was going to avenge his dignity in the future. Regardless, I was not going to allow him or anyone to walk over me. I patted Albert on the cheek, smirked and exited the laboratory.

The months withered away like the trees in the Autumn and I did not encountered Wesker, in fact, he was not within the facility. I questioned Birkin about Wesker's whereabouts but he was useless, all he cared for was his research. I asked an employee from our section of the facility and she confessed that Wesker departed to join a division of the Raccoon Police Department in Raccoon city. It was a perplexing thought, Wesker was absent, his research ceased for the moment or perhaps completely. I had suspicions of Wesker, perhaps he joined the division for ulterior motives. Or perhaps something inside of me festered...

I received a call from the secret base, it was time for me to part from the facility. I notified Birkin of my departure, but he seemed uninterested. I requested a transfer to Africa to further study the T-virus, management approved, but I had ulterior motives. I wanted to make a sample of the T-virus, to supply my employer and the secret base. I boarded the helicopter the next morning and as the machine ascended, I watched Arklay fade away with the sunset. The placid wind brushed my hair, I was physically free and mentally exerted, overwhelmed with freedom, but I could not help the feeling that something atrocious was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A fate without redemption**

It has been long, time continues to wither away, but I prevail. I attained remarkable skills and with each dying day, my body grows in strength and my mind drowns in knowledge. I have adapted to any given situation and I succeeded my errors. I have completed my missions without fail, without struggle.

After my sudden resignation from the Arklay facility, I was deployed to west Africa on my own, to study a flower that produces the progenitor virus, in the ruined city of the Ndipaya tribe. I was confined to a large cabin outside of the Kijuju autonomous zone for research purposes. With the abilities and knowledge that I learned from Doctor Marcus, I was able to extract the progenitor virus from the flower and develop an enervated version of the T-virus. Months consumed and frittered, attempting to perfect the T-virus was futile. I could feel my limit as a researcher. Most idle hours were wasted with trifling conversations about what the Arklay facility has become. I befriended a female research during my time in the facility, I have kept her as a contact due to the amount of general information she is able to share. I learned of a John Clemens, he was the successor of William Birkin and that Birkin was transferred to the new research facility under Raccoon city. She confessed that John was a smart man, very cheerful and normal, I told her that no one out of the ordinary should be allowed to work in that facility. The employers eventually succumb to insanity.

We spoke often via cellular device, she was one of those spoiled females that are easily manipulated, I did as such. However, she was relevant and of some value to me. Her idleness prohibited my insanity from leaking, despite her rather vague personality and doltish demeanor, she was blissful and charming.

It was on a blissful afternoon when I deduced that something was incorrect, my research and the T-virus sample was near to faultless, but the vacuousness of the unknown prevented me from concentrating. I still remember the scent of rain on the dry, blazing earth, the petrichor that engulfed my nostrils as I opened the door to allow fresh air to swarm in. I arranged my luggage, gathered my files and secured the T-virus for my contractors, I was prepared for departure, until I noticed the black helicopter descend from the sky.

An agent in a black suit stepped out of the aircraft, followed by a pair Umbrella security service commandos. I remained calmed as they approached me, the commandos secured the area and entered the cabin to further inspect it, while the man and I remained outside.

"Clear!" Said one of the commandos as they stepped outside of the cabin.

"We are here to pick you up, and take you to the Rockford Island Military Training Center." He said abruptly. I was somewhat alarmed but retained my posture.

"Why? I never requested to be part of Umbrella's military branch."

"You were recommended by Albert Wesker and Colonel Sergi Vladimir stated, in your previous files, that you have remarkable skills. Umbrella wants to train you as an elite, and now would be a great opportunity, since you are no longer researching." I could see his blue eyes behind the shaded spectacles, they analyzed me. I knew that nothing good would come after meeting Albert that day in the forest. I did not wish to work for Umbrella, I dreaded their conditions and treatment of the personnel.

"I prefer to stay with my research. I am not interested in becoming part of Umbrella's military or taking part in black operations."

"This is a command, not an option. If you continue to refuse, you will be executed on sight." The commandos pointed their rifles at me, but I was calm, planning out my next move. "What is it going to be?"

"I will go, but first, I must gather a few papers."

"Good." He smirked. I entered the cabin once more and placed the files and T-virus sample in a small compartment underneath my working desk. Then I left a note for my contractors, and closed the door behind me. The commandos carried my luggage as I boarded the helicopter. I deeply contemplated Wesker's motives, it was perplexing, the idea that he suspected something, because if he was aware, why not report it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Rockford Island- 1996**

I have been in the Rockford Island Military training facility for a year and I abhor the place; I am not permitted to leave. I train under the codename "DRACO", given to me by my commanding officer, HUNK. A cold, silent, and emotionless man, whom I gazed with admiration. My body is used to the harsh training condition since the age of 5, when I began a life of espionage for the Russian government. As his pupil, I was only second to best, and VECTOR, an elite agent, was number one in his eyes. HUNK was superior to us in every way, even in martial arts, I would always be defeated by him, but VECTOR would draw the match even. However, I' have never lost a match to VECTOR, nor have I won, it was always a draw, but I was undaunted by him. I preferred to be in the shadow, while VECTOR basked in glory, and admiration.

We carried out a large number of operations, all were successful. In the operations, I was assigned the task of Intelligence and marksmanship; GOBLIN 6 was my spotter and flanker, VECTOR was in charge of reconnaissance, and HUNK was our commander. In our missions, a team of seven soldier, along with VECTOR and HUNK, would advance further, while I stayed hidden with GOBLIN 6, providing Intel on the target as well as taking out the other snipers or threat that would endanger the operation. I liked GOBLIN 6, because she only spoke when it was necessary. I honed my skills while I was in the facility. I was a lethal soldier, and because of my proficiency, I was often disciplined and punished for my lack submission.

During one of our break, a fellow soldier asked me to carry the rifles out of the storage room, but I refused because I was cleaning my Barret M82 for the next operation. She began to scream at me, claiming that it was a command, but I continued to ignore her. Out of anger, she kicked the table and all the piece of the rifle scattered. I just stared at the pieces, and an emotion that I had been repressing, came out that day. I grabbed her, bashed her head against the nearby wall, broke her nose, her arm and her shoulder joint. A few of the soldiers tried to stop me, but I bashed them as well, I was in a blind fury. I took my knife to take her life, but HUNK disarmed me. I did not realized that he was in the room with everyone else. I attempted to fight him, but it was an action that I regretted. He sliced my left cheek, and impaled the knife on my leg. Then he proceeded to strike me directly in the stomach, and kicked me to the floor. After the storm calmed, he volunteered to take me to the medic, but I pulled out the knife and tossed it at his feet to preserve my dignity. I limped to the hospital wing with no assistance.

The environment that surrounded me caused to grow hostile and stressed. I was often switched from squad because I was unable to cooperate with the soldiers and my superior abilities would often get a few of them killed. Eventually, after my second year at the military training facility, I was sent on solo missions, successfully completing all of them, until my last mission, when I decided to go rouge, and abandon my position.


	4. Chapter 4

I continue to work for the secret base, researching and carrying out their wishes. I was often hired as a personal guard, a hitman, a mercenary, an investigator, and an infiltrator, because researching was not enough. I was freed once more, but I had to remain under the radar, because Umbrella was looking for me.

I kept in contact with the female researcher during the summer, she became somewhat of an amiable figure in my life, but I was not attached. She had quit her job at the Arklay Research Facility, to work in the Raccoon Research Center, but she kept in contact with her sister, who work in the security rooms of the facility. It was in early May that her voice began to change, she had shared that a bio hazard had occurred on the Arklay manor, infecting everyone in it and that no one was allowed to leave the facility. After that, she called me on a weekly basis and kept me updated. Then, her sister died, along with other staff. She shared that an accident had occurred in the Arklay mountains, several staff of the facility and civilians who enjoy mountain hiking were victims of cannibalistic murder in the forest.

"No one knows how it happened but we are not allowed to speak about it. Only the promising researchers were transferred to the underground research facility in Raccoon city. The civilians were causing commotion over the mysterious deaths, so the mayor deployed Bravo team to investigate the area but they disappeared."

"I assume another squad was deployed to the crime scene?"

"Yes, the police department sent the Alpha team, but that was a few days ago. I haven't heard anything since Alpha team was deployed to search for the Bravo team. Everyone is panicking, the facility feels unsettling and Umbrella continues to pressure us. I didn't want to say anything but how things are going... " She explained.

"What of William Birkin?"

"Doctor Birkin rarely leaves his laboratory, afraid someone might steal his research. He is somewhat of a paranoiac and he brought his daughter to the facility. If you ask me, this is no place for a child."

"And Albert?"

"I heard that Umbrella declared him dead."

My silence prolonged, I felt nothing yet there was a hint of uncertainty. Years of research under his command stripped to nothing. There was a subtle hollowness within me, I loathed Albert Wesker yet indulged in his demeanor.

"That is... quite a shame..."

"I agree. The man had so much potential and he was handsome too."

After our conversation, I was contacted by the secret base, they assigned me to burglarized data of (B.O.W) from the facility under Raccoon city and confiscate a sample of a new virus that was being developed by none other than Dr. William Birkin. They did not approve of my action as a rouge researcher, and I would be penalized for my failures, but I remained undaunted, because, I had no intentions on failing. I left for the airport to board a plane to Raccoon city.

After my arrival in Raccoon city, I spent several days memorizing every corner of the city and strategizing how I would gain access to the facility under the city. I infiltrated Raccoon City Hall at night and took the sewer map, because I was curious to what lurked beneath the city. I've also lingered around public facilities such as the clothing store, the park, and a cafe to ask discrete questions, and watch for subtle actions, but there was no luck. However, during the nights, I would sit in the bar and listen to the conversations of the men that expressed themselves with the bartender. Most were overweight police men of middle age that idly drank without consent for the public. They spoke of S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics And Rescue Service) and how their request to investigate Umbrella was denied by the police department. I listened with precision, their conversation peeked my interest, I wanted to learn more.

On my fourth day in Raccoon city, as I prepared to visit Kendo's gun shop, I received a peculiar call from an agent. The moment I heard his voice, I knew what destiny had in store for me, I knew that "they" would place me on a leash; but it was to be expected, because the moment I set foot in Raccoon city, they would get a hold of me.

"We've finally contacted you, Galatea Volkova. You think that after all these years, you can just avoid your responsibility?" Said the strange man.

"Who are you?" I was aware of who it was, but I pretended to be oblivious.

"I am calling from the Umbrella headquarters, to inform you that your contract has not been terminated, and that you continue to work for us. Umbrella can still use you efficient skills However, due to your disobedience, you will be penalized for your actions."

"What is it that you want with me?" I was flattered by the fact that Umbrella needed my skills, but they would not attempt to kill me, not yet. They still needed someone with experience, knowledge and wit.

"We want you to work as a scientist in the research facility under Raccoon city and secure a sample of G-virus from Dr. Birkin. We also want you to interact with him and avert his attention until we send our Security Service Unit to retrieve the sample."

"Why am I needed for that? Headquarters can give him a call and ask for the virus. He works for you."

"Dr. Birkin has descended into madness and he no longer trusts Umbrella. He plans to sell the virus to the government as well as information regarding our bio organic weapons and illegal testings."

"That does not concern me." They had it coming, and it was about time.

"Volkova, if you decline this mission, you will be framed for Dr. Marcus's death and the incidents in the Arklay mountains, as well as the disappearance of Raccoon City's Bravo team." I remained silent, embracing the fury that boiled within me. I placed my pride aside and accepted, it would be foolish to decline, not because of the threat and possible death, but for the direct access to the facility.

"I accept..."

"Wise decision. A black car will pick you and take you to the outskirts of Raccoon city to access the private train station that will take you to the facility. Once inside, go to B7F, one of our trusted member will be waiting for you. He will provide you with equipment to communicate with our headquarters and execute the plan."

"And what about Birkin? If he is the administrator, will he not become suspicious?"

"Everything is taken care of, Dr. Birkin placed someone else to review your files. He doesn't know that you trained in our military facility, or that you went rouge. However, he will be waiting for you and he will be under the impression that you are returning from Africa."

"Should I silence anyone that becomes an inconvenience?"

"Yes, but do it in secrecy. We don't want you causing havoc. Now, go." I gather my belongings, left the hotel and boarded the black car, but before the driver took me to the destination, I told him to stop at the boutique in uptown, to purchase clothes for my stay in the research facility.

I closed my eyes and listened to the screeching sound of the train. The underground cable cars linked the facility to the sewers beneath the Raccoon city police department and the research center. This would have been my second option, as difficult as it may seem; I had already memorized the sewer map. It only took minutes to arrive at the underground research facility. The train platform was near to empty, only a few personnel, who scurried at the sight of their watch.

My heels echoed as I boarded the elevator and ascended to B7F. I walked through the storage rooms in which chemicals were stored. The Arklay Research Facility could never compare to this, such immensity. I met with the man, Umbrella trusted employee. He was reluctant at first, towering over him, he must have felt intimidated, but he was average and muscled.

"Miss Volkova?" His voice was soft and pubescent, almost innocent.

"Please, call me Galatea." He was young, I noticed the moment he addressed me; perhaps early twenties. A child puppet Umbrella raised to only serve them.

"Miss Galatea, I was told by my superiors to provide you with a throat microphone, and files of the laboratories with the working hours of the personnel, as well as a card to access areas of the facility." He placed the throat microphone on my hands and a choker to hide it. I strapped it around my throat and loosened my hair to cover the earpiece. He played the access card with my photo inside the laboratory coat and handed it to me with the files over it.

"Where is Dr. Birkin?"

"In his laboratory on B5F. His wife, Annette, tends to roam around, if she sees you, just tell her that you have to report. Don't allow her to grow suspicious of you."

"I understand." We shook and then I was on my way to see Birkin.

No one seemed to mind my presence, they just stared as I walked down the isle to reach Birkin's laboratory, but I knew that there was someone watching me. I knocked on the metallic doors of the laboratory and smirked to the camera outside of his door, seconds later, they opened. Birkin hunched over some files that were scattered on his desk and constantly looked through the the microscope.

"You remain the same, Dr. Birkin." I said to draw his attention. He gazed at me entirely, and smirked to himself, then he returned to his work.

"And you have changed, Volkova. You've grown into a beautiful woman, and I like what you've done to your face. Tell me, where did you get that scar?" I would had forgotten that the scar that HUNK had given me was there, if it was not for his sarcastic question.

"I got it during my stay in Africa. It is a reminder that I should not always be adamant and that I should not bark at an old tree." I could never tell him that I was part of Umbrella's military service, nor I wanted him to suspect.

"Ah, yes, I heard about your research in Africa. How did it go?" At this point, he just wanted information, but I knew just what to give him.

"It did not go as planned and even if I wanted to learn more about the progenitor virus, I met my limit as a researcher. I am not as brilliant as you are, Dr. Birkin." I elevated his ego and I could almost hear his smirk. He turned and walked to me, taking my hand in the process and shaking it.

"It is in your best interest to not fall behind. I will assign you to the low temperature experiment room on B4F, after you settle in. There are a few of bio organic weapons that need testing, you are now chief researcher. I place you in charge of testing, recording data and reporting to me."

"Is it not taking it a bit far?" I have never dreamed of such position.

"You have the experience that I require and I don't trust the other employee, they are easily manipulated. But you, Volkova, you are adamant, and I like that. The files are already in the experiment room, now go. I have work to do." I did not expect to win him over so easily. I could not help but to smile, I had Birkin's trust, and it was not difficult to gain.

I ascend to B4F and accessed the experimental room. The soothing cold brushed my cheeks as I approached several of the staffs, I made my presence be known. I walked through them and picked the files on the table, then I read them carefully, analyzing and deducing.

"Are you... Our new senior researcher?" Asked a quiet and reserved girl that was sitting on the computer monitor.

"New? What happened to the former researcher?"

"He died in an accident two months ago." She said and I smiled.

"He must have been someone careless... My name is Galatea Volkova. And yes, I am your new senior researcher. I have been working on this field since I was fourteen years old, therefore, I have much experience, but I can still learn a few tricks." It was not my best act, but I had to gain them over for information purposes.

"My name is Yoko Suzuki, I am in charge of computers." Said the reserved girl.

"I'm Monica, researcher." Her first impression had a negative effect on me, she seemed to be the type to flow against the tide.

"I'm Frost. I work the temperature control console." A nice man with a beaming smile.

"Is this it?"

"No, there are a few coworkers in the break room." Said Frost.

"We should star without them, time is precious."

We worked for hours, testing the MA-125 or "Hunter R" as the others liked to call it, against T-0400TP or "Tyrant R" for short. They enjoy naming the bio organic weapons, I assumed it was because they had nowhere to escape and their minds needed a break from the work. I had the idea to modify and adjust the MA-125, but I decided that it was best to focus on the real task at hand. When the researchers took a break, I stayed in the laboratory to access their personal files, and searched in their desk for any vital information, but found nothing of my interest.

On my second day, I reported to Birkin and while in his laboratory, I observed him. Analyzing where he kept the samples. I saw that his wife, Annette, had a few extra G-samples. It was not difficult. I met with Umbrella's trusted man to tell him of my plan and he agreed to aid me. While he was in the monitor room of B5F, caused a diversion on the Area C passageway by creating a fire and causing the alarms to go off. Birkin panicked, and he left his laboratory to communicate with the personnel in the monitor room. It was at this time that I took the advantage and searched his laboratory. I could need read his files, but I had enough time to take possession of two samples. My objective was completed, I reported to Umbrella' headquarters but they commanded me to stay put, until the arrival of Alpha team. I did as such.

Birkin did not suspect of me, and I continued to work in the facility until mid September. I was told by Umbrella to return to surface and wait for further commands. The others researchers notified me of Yoko's sudden disappearance when one of the experiments failed. I convinced them that I would search for her, despite being a lie, they believed me. I spoke to Birkin and told him that I was returning to the surface to breath fresh air, he was somewhat hostile towards anyone that approached him. He was satisfied with my work, but he did not approve of the idea of returning to the surface. Regardless, I boarded the train and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Motives and objectives**

I stayed in the hotel and contacted the secret base to send the G-sample, they were pleased with my work, but they gave me another task. This time, I was to infiltrate the Raccoon city police department and investigate Chief Brian Irons for his questionable activities. I also contacted Umbrella's headquarters and was told by management to stand by; they sent an agent to pick up the G-sample.

In the morning, I walked into the police department as a casual woman that needed to report a stole purse. I wore a provocative red dress to draw the attention of men, and to my luck, Chief Irons was the winner. When he saw me, he could not fight the urge to assist me himself. I was escorted to his office, analyzing the security systems implanted on the walls, and forming a mental map, but I needed one for myself. Chief Irons was fond of taxidermy, there were several animal collections in his office, his entire demeanor was corrupted.

"What brings your here, missy?" He asked as he sat behind his desk.

"I was on my way to meet someone and a man stole my purse." His eyes ate away at my cleavage while I pretended to be a damsel in distress.

"Now, now, missy, I will do everything in my power to get your purse back. Now you wait here, and I will report your stolen purse."

"Thank you, you are so kind." His disgusting hands brushed my shoulders as he exited. I carefully searched his office, scanning for any suspicious evidence. There was a door hidden behind his chair, and his desk was filled with many strange documents of arts. When I heard him coming, I immediately sat down.

"It's all settle, missy. The police are on their search for any suspicious man."

"Thank you again, I think it is time for me to go. Here is my number, if you happen to find it."

"Say, would you like a tour through the police department?" I stared at him, sensing his deprived intentions.

"Maybe another time, yes?" I quickly left the police department and waited until midnight to infiltrated.

There were several officers in the building, but they were not an obstacle. I was equipped with a full body black suit that acted as a second skin, I could freely and silently perform acrobatic moves that would allow me to access the police department. Goggles that provided nocturnal and bio thermal vision acted as my eyes, and the blueprints I "borrowed" from City hall acted as a guide. I opened a window on the first floor, near the evidence room, I secured both end of the hallway before entering. I searched the evidence room, file after file and found nothing of interest. My second option was the file storage room, that was linked to the West office, where a pair of officers were chatting. I picked the lock and was able to access. I read the stored files of the Bravo and Alpha S.T.A.R.S's team survivors. The SWAT had become S.T.A.R.S's predecessor, because only four members of the Alpha team survived, along with the medic of Bravo team, Rebecca Chambers, but only three banded together to stop Umbrella. How interesting.

The blueprints took me to the second floor on the west corridor, and to the S.T.A.R.S office. Albert Wesker used to be their leader, and it was his desk which I was drawn to first. I sat on his chair and leaned back, feeling the cool leather, and letting the reminiscence of him rushed through my mind; then I searched his desk. As I had suspected, it was stripped from evidence, but that did not stop me from searching the others. I was disappointed by the lack of evidence, however, I did find Chris Redfield's diary. In the writing, he mentioned that he had left for Europe to investigate Umbrella. He left it inside of his desk for his younger sister, Claire Redfield. There were letter regarding a woman named Jill Valentine, Chris expressed to her in a certain way. As I understood, the man and that woman, Jill Valentine, are very close.

I continued to lurk on the second floor and reached my objective. There were a variety of stuffed animals in his room, "trophies" as he calls them, his mental health was not in the correct place. I wasted no time in searching the office, my fingers traced every corner, my eyes read every file. He was arrested for rape when he was a university student, and underwent psychiatric evaluation, but he held honorable academically standing. Another file said that he bought the museum to be transform into the police department. His financial records also displayed the money he received from Umbrella as a bribe to cover their morally questionable actives. There were letters of William Birkin in a secret compartment that mentioned a sum of money and the disappearance of citizens. He was the one who told Irons to remove S.T.A.R.S once and for all. Their meetings were held in the sewers, they communicated through Birkin's wife, Annette. Birkin wanted to be appointed member of the executive board of Umbrella, but it never worked, because he disagreed with their terms, he explained it on his letters. That was when they called me, but in the last letter that he wrote to Irons, he was aware that Umbrella sent agents to retrieve the G-sample. Headquarters was correct all along, Birkin had succumbed to insanity. The fool.

I uncovered a secret passageway after pressing a button under a portrait, hanging behind Irons's chair. The elevator descended to an unknown part of the police department. The corridors were narrow and dimly lit, it was also damped and musky. I saw several bottles containing chemicals, such as Formalin, often used in the process of taxidermy, then I opened the door that led to the Taxidermy room. A small dark room with only one source of light handing from the centre of the ceiling. Shelves were against the walls with various jars of chloroform and other chemicals, artifacts of torture and human bones of unknown victims. Blood splattered on the tools and floor. Taxidermy was not his only hobby, and from what I deduced by simply examining the pelvic bone on his shelf, his targets were women. The evidence disturbed me, how could a man be so dark and deceive many with his pretentious care for others?

I left the room through a cavernous passage that had direct access to the sewage disposal plant, a public facility in Raccoon city, and made my way to the southern sewer entrance. I disliked the sewers, they caused me to feel slightly claustrophobic, and despite wearing night vision goggles, I could hear strange grunts in the distance, but I never encounter threats.

The night was still young and the sensation of removing my mask was a pleasant one. I longed to rest, I would report during dawn. As I walked in the shadows of the streets, a man coughing passed me. An overwhelming scent of decomposing flesh, rancid smell of decay and musty blood emitted from him, causing me to shiver and almost vomit from disgust. I had forgotten the putrid smell of the human body. It was a scent similar to the test subjects in the Arklay research facility, during their stage of decomposition, Wesker sent me to take photographs of the subjects for research purpose. It was when I reached the hotel that I was able to expel the pungent odor from my nostrils, then I slept.

There was something strange in the air when walked through the streets of Raccoon city. The lack of people made it seemed like a ghost town, and those who walked in the early morning appeared rather ill. There were no birds, only crows croaking in the distance. The dogs barked at the air consistently, they were aware of something humans could not sense. The pungent odor of rotting flesh was stronger this time as several people passed me by; it was almost like an epidemic...

I saw chief Irons drive in a black van several times, he had this troubling face, he was hiding something in that vehicle, but I was unable to tail him. I gathered samples of water from several public facilities, such as Jack's bar, City hall, and the park. I took the samples of water to the research center and to gain access, all I had to do was display the identification card that I used in the underground research facility. One of the researchers unwillingly guided me there. He was skeptical, although we were both employed by the same company, he continued to stare at me when we reached the laboratory.

"Eh, how long are you going to stay in the lab? We have strict orders about who we let in." His voice was like nails on a chalk board, irritating like the screeches of the train when it approaches.

"As long as it takes to test the water." I began to work, attempting to concentrate but he kept making noises out of nervousness. "I make you nervous, yes?"

"N-no" he stuttered. "I'm just making sure you don't set the lab on fire." I grabbed his throat and pulled him closer while the machine tested the water sample. His spectacles shattered when they fell to the floor.

"Listen, Carter, I am a biotechnologist, a field epidemiologist, an uncertified virologist and a certified chemist. I have been in the field for eighteen years, outranking you in any possible way, and I can also break every bone in your body while you are still conscious. Setting the laboratory on fire should be the least of your concerns." I pushed him and turned when it was time to check the machine. As I feared, the test was positive and I could not help but bite my lower lip. The water of Raccoon city was contaminated by a dangerous virus and the evidence was there. Despite the outcome of the test, I needed to further investigate and confirm my suspicions.

I left the research center and ran to the hotel to dress in a suitable attire; the black suit, a combat knife, Night vision equipment and the lower part of a gas mask was all I had. I had forgotten my customized Umbrella Security Service (U.S.S) uniform in the underground research facility, I know that I will need it, but not before I investigate. Although it was afternoon, most of the citizens already displayed signs of infection. Their skin had a pale shade, almost at the point of decomposition. Dark circles were present under their eyes, they were disoriented. There was commotion when I reached the hospital, nurses and doctors running back and forth, people wailing, coughing, panicking, and dying. I took a pair of gloves from the main desk in the emergency room and approached a patient that had collapsed on his seat. I checked his pulse and examined him, he was dead. I stared at the watch and waited, if this was truly the T-virus at work, it will only take a few minutes, depending on the host and the virus itself. It took a hundred and twenty seconds for the corpse to reanimate, but as soon as he began to lift his arms, I had the knife through his scalp.

When night descended upon the city, I bought a bottle of wine at Jack's bar to pass the night and climbed the stairs to the rooftop across the street. I knew that sooner or later, the hospital would be overrun, and the virus would spread through the city. I just wish I had my uniform with me...

I scanned the perimeter with the night vision goggles, and to my surprise, I saw Yoko Suzuki entering Jack's bar. She had been in hiding all along, she wanted nothing to do with Umbrella, but of course, I did not blamed her. I scanned the perimeter once more and watched a T-virus carrier enter the bar, he had already mutated; minutes passed and a scream was heard. I took data on how silently and quickly the infected gathered in front of Jack's bar. At this point, the virus had leaked into the city, the outbreak had reached a cataclysmic level as the infected began to attack everyone. I could see fire and hear gunfire just a few blocks down, in the direction of the Raccoon Police Department. The police were fighting and attempting to rescue civilians. The infected broke into the bar, but I was on stand by, gathering data, and I did not have firearms to save them. It was hell on Earth, screams filled the streets, fire illuminated the night, and all I did was watch from above. Firefighters tried to extinguish the fire in a nearby hotel but as they tried to break in, the boilers exploded, killing everyone inside.

Nine survivors escaped Jack's bar but they were separated, some took refuge in the Apple Inn, where the boiler exploded earlier, but I saw what was there with them. I decided that it was time to help those miserable souls.

I ran down the fire escape and kicked the latter to climb down. Once on the streets, I annihilated the infected that noticed me with the combat knife, impaling their heads, or simply kicking their head with force to break their necks. I jogged through several corners before reaching the Apple Inn, but something blocked the front door. I accessed the building through one of the broken windows, and silently wandered the halls with my night vision goggles. There were a handful of infected but I took them out flawlessly. The survivors were in the lobby of the building, I just needed the stairs to reach them. They impatiently paced in the lobby, discussing their next move and attempting not to panic, but they became startled when I began to walk down the stairs.

"Who are you!?" Asked the only, handsome policeman in the room as I stepped on the bottom of the stairs.

"Your angle in disguise." I said as I removed the gas mask and the night vision goggles. He pointed the gun at me, but I took it as a joke.

"Identify yourself!"

"How rude. In my country, introductions are first and questions second." I took a stepped forward but he was aggressive.

"If you take one more step, I will shoot!" He yelled, the other three survivors remained silent and wary.

"Keep pointing that gun at my face and you will regret it." My smile was buying his trust, but just when he lowered his guard, I kicked the gun from his hand and attacked him. We engaged in a fight, I was on the offensive, he was defending himself from my punches and kicks. I kicked his leg and he fell, and tried to do the same while laying on the floor, but I jumped. He got on his feet, but I overwhelmed him with a high kick to the chest. He dropped on the floor and I locked his arms with my knee, I could not help but smile.

"You have quite the athletic abilities, but my skills are superior."

"You're good." He told me as I gazed down at him.

"I know. I did not want to harm that pretty face of yours." I winked at him and helped him to his feet, then I extended a hand as a friendly gesture. "The name is Galatea."

"Kevin Ryman, pleased to meet you. So, what are you doing in this lovely neighborhood?" A charismatic man, when he does not have a frown. I felt joyous to meet someone like him in times like these.

"I... Was having a bottle of wine, enjoying the soothing breeze, when the epidemic began. Then the boiler exploded, and I decided to help you escape this Inn. There is a van coming this route and to Main Street. It will take you to the Police Department, there, you should be safe until a helicopter or some sort of help arrives."

"But there are tons of "them" outside." Interrupted an injured secretary.

"They are easy to handle as long as they are not in crowds or take you by surprise. And, the infected are much better than what lurks in the vents of this building."

"What are you talking about? When the boiler exploded, it killed everything in here."

"Somewhere in this building, there is an infected specimen in the first stage of mutation, it suspends from the ceilings and it will attack you with its tongue and claws." I heard sounds as I stood near the hall. Kevin followed me but before he said a word, I pressed my finger on his lips. "Shhh, hand me your gun." I whispered to him, and he gave me his desert eagle. "Be on your guard. It is... here." Kevin stood behind me, I signal the ventilation and we waited. Suddenly, the red-skinned, semi-mutated, bio organic weapon burst out of the ventilation and reached for one of the survivors. I started shooting at the threat and signaled Kevin to fire, but it took more than that to defeat it. It lashed at me with its tongue, knocking the gun from my hands, but I quickly retrieved the knife and cut off the tongue. Once it was on the floor, Kevin gave me leverage to impale it on the brain.

"You are one hell of a woman. I've never seen moves like that, who taught you how to fight like that?"

"If I tell you, I would have to kill you." His charm caused me to kiss him on the cheek and imprint my red lipstick. "We must move, time is running out for you." I navigated through the corridors with the survivors following behind. There were only several infected scattered around, and I disposed of them. When we reached the front door, I attempted to push the debris that was blocking the door, but on the outside, a man was axing through the debris. He was a firefighter that had been looking for his friends, but I confirmed their death.

"Come with us. We can work together." Kevin said as the survivors began to get on the van. He was holding my hand.

"I wish I was able to go with you, but I have duties to fulfill, matters to attend, and objectives to execute."

"If only we've met sooner, or in another occasion..." I understood what he meant, but the van took off before I could give him a proper goodbye gift. I saw a life with a man I encountered several hours before, perhaps it could have worked, perhaps he was the one to spend the rest of my life with...

As hell reigned in the streets above, I boarded the underground railcar that would take me to the turntable to access the facility. The unsettling silence had me on guard, there was not a single soul on the platform, and as I navigated through B4F, my breath became visible. The entire floor was frozen. I came about one of the experimental laboratories with frozen corpses of former researchers and MA-125 scattered throughout the floor. The MA-125 must have escaped from their pods and attacked the researchers, killing at least ten; they almost seemed like statues. I paced through the corridors with caution, I had not encounter an infected, they must be frozen as well. However, if the crisis began here, then, there must be more bio organic weapon lurking in the other levels. Footsteps and a single gunshot echoed in the distant hall, someone was I a rush to escape the facility. I took a broken glass from the floor and crouched in a corner to see the reflection of the person, it was none other than Monica. I waited for her to turn the corner, and when she did, I disarmed her and took her pistol.

"Stealing from Umbrella in the midst of a crisis? What a bad girl, Monica." She had a case with a G-larvae, and to my guess, she was planning to sell it in the black market.

"It's not like they are going to claim it. Besides, I bet you are here to steal a larvae as well."

"Do not be so quick to assume. I left something of importance in the lower levels and I am here to claim it."

"So what is it going to be? Are you going to kill me or what?" She was not my priority, but I was aware that she had killed someone with that gun. Regardless, something else was going to get her.

"I estimate that your percentage of getting out alive is no more than ten." I turned around and left her.

There were several infected as I exited B4F through the large air duct, but I ignored them. The elevators were deactivated as a safety procedure, but it complicated things in the facility. My equipment was located in a laboratory on B7F, but there were bipedal green plants, or as we preferred to call them "Plant 43" lurking near the air duct. An aggressive creature that would spit acid if the prey were to get close enough. There was also the matter of the massive mutated plant that spread on each platform, and controlled the Plant 43s. Lacking my equipment and body armor, I had to be extra cautious as I descended down the ladder. After an hour of attempting to avoid the mutated plant and its mobile appendages, I proceeded to B7F south passage, where many of the infected waited for me. I needed to avoid them before they began to crowd, running through them was the only option, and to my advantage, the laboratory was near. I burst through the door as the infected chased after me and secured it. When I turned, there were three people in the laboratory with me, all gawking in my direction. They were inside of Jack's bar when the outbreak began, and Yoko was with them, but she seemed rather distant.

"Yoko, it is pleasant to find you here." I walked past Yoko and a man with a sophisticated demeanor, and reached inside the lockers. A secret compartment hid my equipment and to activate it, I pressed a button under the locker.

"Dr. Volkova..." She seemed to have forgotten. I stripped from the black suit and began to change into my uniform. The first step was a modified version of the black suit, followed by a special long-sleeve, bulletproof leotard, heavily customized on both appearance and technology.

"Ms. Volkova, was it? Pleased to meet your acquaintance. My name is George Hamilton, I was a surgeon at the Raccoon General Hospital before this perilous situation. We are trying find a way out, but we need assistance. The situation is quite difficult."

"Charmed, Dr. Hamilton." We extended a hand shake. "Your main objective should be to reach B4F, where you will find a railcar that will take you out of the facility. Since Yoko used to work here, you can use her card to access any room as well as activate the railcar, but to get to B4F you need to climb the ladder in the air duct. However, there is a mutated plant that will block your way, and if you are not experienced, it will kill you. In order to exterminate it, you need to use V-JOLT, a chemical created by Umbrella in case of an emergency, such as this one. You should be able to locate it in the chemical storage room via east passage." To finalize my preparations, I placed the respirator on my face and the mask to cover the rest.

Umbrella had given me the latest model of arm computer to identify bio organic weapons and targets. It also acts as a detector of threats, a sonar to locate nearby targets, and automatic meter scanner, and a GPS connected to Umbrella's satellite. With this, I am able to interfere the military secured tactical network, hack it, as well as any surveillance system; I am fond of such device. The mask had a similar function to the night vision googles, but it was enhanced with biometric vision and thermal imaging. I was a decimating machine.

"What if we don't find any V-JOLT?" Asked the blond woman near the monitors. She had the face of a reporter and an immaculate demeanor.

"You can simply create it. The formula should be on the shell, and Yoko used work here, she knows." The respirator made my voice sound husky and raspy.

"I can't remember... Any of the events that happened..." Yoko said. The incident that happened with one of her colleagues must have traumatized her enough to cause amnesia. She does not remember. She does not remember that her colleague became infected with the T-virus while they were testing it and he attacked her.

"You will, eventually." I told her.

"We haven't been introduced. I'm Alyssa Ashcroft, I worked as a field reported for the Raccoon Press. So, you are an Umbrella operative? They sent you to help us?" She was a strong woman with ambition, but the ego leaked from her eyes.

"Umbrella Security Service, and that is not the case. I am here on my own regards, and I just came to retrieve my uniform. I suggest that you leave as soon as possible. There is something lurking the halls of this facility that it is much more dangerous that any bio organic weapon that is roaming free at the moment. I cannot assist you, but I can hand each of you a pistol and ammunition." Alyssa extended her hand very quickly.

"It will help very much, and seeing how you are a professional, you won't need the gun as much as we." I gave her and the others, a semi-automatic pistol and a box of ammunition to each. Despite not smiling, they were grateful.

I strapped the throat microphone around my neck and waved them a final goodbye. Their path ahead would be a difficult, I hope they survive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Old rivalry and new friends**

The chaos had slightly decreased when I surfaced. The streets were silent and the infected were nowhere to be seen, they had gathered somewhere else. I attempted to get in contact with the secret base, but I could not get a signal. I was loaded in ammunition with powerful firepower but no objective; a bird with no tree to land on.

I climbed the fire escape of an apartment in downtown and sat on the rooftop, watching the infected lurking inefficiently on the streets. Everything was calm, like the ocean before the storm, and there were no signs of survivors. How dull.

"This is Command to DRACO, report." The sudden ringing in my ear caused me cringe, the volume of the throat microphone had to be adjusted.

"DRACO reporting on stand by, sending coordinates to headquarters." I poked at the device on my arm.

"Where the hell have you been? Management is furious! We have been attempting to contact you for the past several days and we got no answer." The slight irritation in his voice caused me to chuckle. Command always made me laugh.

"I was at a disposition, and my equipment was within the facility complex, I could not access it... Say, would you like to go out to drink? After all of this, of course."

"You are being highly unprofessional." His accent was pleasant and his foul mood was making my night better.

"And you need to relax. You only become enraged and scold me over the radio. Why not scold me personally?" He did not respond, perhaps he was pondering about it. "Command?"

"I am going to believe this conversation never happened."

"Are you constipated? Perhaps, that is why you are having difficulty with your day."

"Enough!" I retained a manic laughter that wanted to escape. "Management has decided to assign you to Wolfpack, the new Delta team. Your objective is to rendezvous with them in City hall and make sure they complete their objective. Guide them through the complex and eliminate any threat. Data should be recorded at all time, and make sure that this time, you don't lose the mic, or there will be consequences."

"Copy that, I'm on the move."

After hearing my orders, I was on the move. City hall was only several blocks away from the apartment complex, and the infected were scattered throughout, most did not notice that I walked among them. City hall was closed, the only possible access was the basement floor, through a door that would lead inside to the upper level. Wolfpack was nearby, but we were not in contact, Command had yet to transfer me to their line. I saw the six of the of them through the glass window on the door, they were heading in my direction, but I intercepted by standing before them. They pointed their guns, but their team leader gestured them to hold their fire.

"Identify yourself." She said.

"Call me DRACO. My specialty is Intelligence, and marksmanship, but I also specialize in other things... I will be your guide this evening." They glanced at each other in disbelief, but I was exasperated from dullness.

"Name's BELTWAY, Demolition expert, and I would like a tour through this paradise, Renegade." Is that what the soldiers called me after I deserted Umbrella? If I could see his face, he would probably be grinning. He reminded me of a dog that had to be put in a leash.

"FOUR EYES, field scientist, at you service." She was a fanatic of her own work, but who could blame her.

"BERTHA, medic, ready to play." I can see us getting along just fine.

"SPECTRE, surveillance, all set here." He was hunching over as if his equipment was heavy, or it was a bat habit of his.

"VECTOR, recon, good to see your alive." I have never dreamed of meeting VECTOR under these circumstances. I thought he would have held a grudge against me for deserting Umbrella, but that was not the case. Perhaps it was the fact that we were trained side by side and he was able to trust me, and rely on me.

"Call me LUPO, Delta team leader. We were told by Command to expect you." She said and I nodded.

"Command, I have rendezvous with Wolfpack and we have reached position one. Over." For an impatient man, he sure kept us waiting.

"Good. Position confirmed, Wolfpack, proceed into the cold zone."

We opened the doors and secured the place, examining everything around us. We were in the basement, but there were headless corpses laying around with their intestines spreading through the floor. They were silent at first, but I would warm up to them, eventually.

"You are from... The motherland... Moscow, am I... Correct? I know that accent anywhere..." SPECTRE walked beside me, he wanted to speak in our native language, but refrained from doing so. He stared at the OSV-96 that dangled from my back, and caressed it as if it was his pet. "I want to... Play with it..." He must have learned to speak English at a late stage, because his speech was rather delayed, I bet he translates the words in his mind before speaking.

"You are quick to assume, but yes, you are correct." I removed the rifle from my shoulder and carefully handed it to him. "You can play with it, but treat it with care." I warned him and he just tilted his head to the side.

"Why is Command upset with Wolfpack? I am not saying that he is generally pleasant, but he sounds displeased, more than usual." I have never heard Command praise my work in a correct tone, he always sounded upset.

"Umbrella is making us responsible for this "accident"" SPECTRE began.

"Yes, and that is why we are being redeployed. Let's hope things go according to plan." My gaze shifted to LUPO, who walked behind VECTOR as she spoked.

"This is ridiculous, I can't believe they are blaming us for the outbreak." FOUR EYES walked behind everyone but her voice was as clear as water, and occasionally stopped to analyze the mauled corpses.

"Command will not be happy with us until we can assure them they will not be connected with the outbreak." VECTOR said, as he waited for me to walk beside him.

"What happened during your operation for Umbrella to blame you?" I was talking exclusively to VECTOR now, and his shoulders tensed as he thought about it.

"We were dispatched to infiltrate Umbrella's underground research facility and assist Alpha team in their mission to retrieve the G-sample from Doctor William Birkin. Everything was going according to plan until the doctor injected himself with the G-virus and we were forced to retreat." I thought Birkin fled the city with his wife and child. It would have never crossed my mind that he would inject himself with his own creation. He must be lurking in the lower levels of the research facility.

"What about HUNK?" There was a long pause as VECTOR refrained from speaking. We were now entering one of the rooms with a boiler, and climbing a set of stairs.

"He went back for the G-sample his men had lost. Last time I saw him, he was preparing to make contact with a mutated doctor Birkin. He hasn't responded ever since." I know that HUNK meant so much to VECTOR, he was his mentor and an important figure in his life.

"Shh, I heard something." LUPO interrupted as we opened the door.

"Auditory sensation detected." SPECTRE said as we stood before the door. The computer on my arm began to detect movement, and supplied me with information.

"My scanner is detecting activity beyond this point, auditory detection confirmed. Weapons ready." I commanded and equipped my spared KSVK 12.7. An infected broke through the door before LUPO could open it and grabbed her, but she quickly shoved it back and fired. There were several more, but VECTOR had disposed of them. As we continued to walk, several of infected hunched over a mauled body, devouring flesh like a pack of hungry wolves. I have seen the sight before, I was even in their position once, naturally, it did not bother me.

"What is this? They are... Eating each other now? Dear god..." LUPO was a strong woman, but even the sight of them was beyond her limit.

"Ugh, how disgusting!" VECTOR commented, and even if he was an elite, he was a man with immaculate manners.

"This is fascinating. Their food source has depleted. They have become desperate." FOUR EYES remained calm as she recorded data and was aware of how dangerous the infected could be in crowds, but she admired them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" BELTWAY was the last to enter the room and the last to notice, but he had en exaggerated reaction.

"Try surviving the soviet winter and maybe you won't be so quick to judge." There was a slight irritation in SPECTRE and he was not wrong. Soviet winters were harsh and food was hard to come by, anything was on the menu as long as it was edible.

"A fellow comrade left me to die in the blizzard, during mid January, when I was younger. We were on a mission for weeks, working together as partners, and we had to share many things, even our beds... And body heat... Naturally, we bonded. But in our last day, he shot me on the leg and declared me dead, just to claim our compensation." I was not furious because he shot me, it was the fact that I had a certain affection for him, and he convinced me that it was going to work. He made a fool out of me, and how naive I was to believe, just because he was my first.

"A bullet at close range. How did you survive?" BERTHA asked as she decapitated an infected.

"By eating raw meat. My blood attracted a pack of wolves and they attacked me. One bit me on the opposite leg, I killed it with my bare hands, then I ate most of it. I was cold, injured, and in pain, but I was very hungry."

"One must do anything to survive." She said, and she was correct. It was the worst event in my life. I collapsed on the snow after hours of walking, I felt my heart decrease, and I was sure to die. An old couple, who lived around there, saved me, and I can never repay such debt. Most of the money I earn is sent to them, just to aid them in their needs.

We cleared the basement level, I was reading the map to lead Wolfpack into the security room, to override the security lock down. As I reached for the door to access City hall, it swung open and the first thing that caught my attention was his silver hair and his collected demeanor.

"Hold you fire! He's UBCS." LUPO lowered her guard, and raised her fist to motion the rest to lower their weapon, but I was not going to follow her command.

"You..." He could not see my face, he kept his cool about him, but despite being at point blank, he did not even flinch. LUPO was confused but not displeased, she kept staring back and forth.

"I recognize that voice anywhere." The bastard grinned. "Hello, old friend."

"Do you know this guy?" VECTOR asked, peering defensively from behind me.

"He is the one who left me for dead."

"How are the years treating you, Galatea? Is your leg feeling any better?"

"The years are treating me just fine. And the leg? Well, it hurts every now and then, thanks to you..." Just his eyes mocked me, and his half smile reminded me that I continued to fall for him.

"Enough talking, identify yourself." LUPO finally had enough of our idle conversation.

"Nikolai Zinoviev, UBCS-D platoon,B-squad. You are Umbrella's security service? Upper management must be in a panic if they sent you here." His eyes ate away at me, though it did not came as a surprise that I was part of the Umbrella Security Service.

"Save it. What are you doing here?" LUPO was growing impatient with him.

"My team was sent here to rescue citizens, but their is not time for that. City Hall is a mess, I'm trying to find a safe zone."

"Dohh, running scared already? How bad is it?" BERTHA's sense of humor did not fail to amuse me.

"City Hall is crawling with infected and unidentified personnel. They're looking for something. Why? What are you-"

"Enough." SPECTRE cut him off. "I say... We silence him..." He suggested. LUPO took a moment to reply, pondering the best option for Nikolai.

"He's UBCS. He'll get himself killed somehow." She finally said, and proceeded through the door.

"All the best with your mission, and Volkova..." I stopped on the threshold and turned to face the Silver Wolf. "Careful with that other leg, don't want you injured in the middle of an apocalypse." He chuckled and I slammed the door. No one said a word as we were approaching the door that would lead to the main floor of city hall. It has only been hours since Wolfpack and I were introduced, and I could no longer see myself without them.

"City Hall has been locked down. Access the security room and override it."

"Copy that, Command." Just as LUPO responded to Command, the device on my arm began to vibrate.

"The security room is located on the main floor. I'm detecting activity beyond this point and radio interference. Government special forces confirmed." They had the left wing of City Hall occupied. VECTOR was the first to enter City Hall, and the enemy immediately began attacking.

"Enemy unit detected... Attacking..." SPECTRE crawled to the nearest source of protection and fired at the enemy. The government special forces camped in City Hall, scattering their equipment about, which provided good cover for bullets. There were not many of them, but they preferred to stay on the defensive rather than fire back.

"Stubborn motherfuckers!" BELTWAY yelled as he threw an incendiary grenade in their direction. They came out of their hiding spot, screaming in agony, blazing in fire and moving frantically across the hall. BERTHA and I fired at them, it became more of a game and I had killed most of them.

"Hehehe, that was fun. Want to kill more..." She told me. Our game was far from dull.

"Don't get sloppy. That won't be the last of them." VECTOR scolded at us as I reloaded.

"More spec ops... To the right." SPECTRE announced, although it was already on my radar.

"The security room is beyond the hall. They are guarding it to exploit information." There were more of them now, than there were before. BELTWAY threw a stunt grenade and I took advantage of it to eliminate them at close range. VECTOR acted as my support, and used his camouflage technology to take them out.

"Command, we've entered city hall." LUPO reported. I had only been in a small section of City Hall, but the immensity and beautiful decorated hall amused me. Many of the halls and doorways have been boarded up, most likely by civilians attempting to survive, and they would have succeeded. The boards were thick and they could withstand a good amount of force. I confirmed this by telling BELTWAY to attempt and break through the boards with sheer force. The evidence did not connect...

I operated the lock on the door to the security room and told VECTOR to secure the room.

"Command, we've entered the security room."

"There should be a console. Use it to override the security lockdown." I watched SPECTRE work. He was quick and steady with his fingers, and in matter of seconds he was done.

"Now you can access the server room and destroy all city's record." Command said after SPECTRE interacted with the console. He held me by the arm and pulled me closer to the monitor screen, pointing at the correct one.

"Observe... That monitor... There. That is security feed from earlier today." It was a footage of Nikolai with his team, running through the corridor. He was first to reach the door and shot one of them in the leg before locking the door, and leaving them to be devoured by the infected.

"That's one of Nikolai's charming traits. I say it is one of the best." I told SPECTRE, but I was absorbed by the footage to realize that the others, with the exception of FOUR EYES, were watching.

"Hmm, they didn't put much of a fight." VECTOR commented upon watching the footage.

"Heh heh, they died like rats." BERTHA said.

"No one cares about a few dead UBCS. Now let's go, we've got a job to do." LUPO was impenitent to complete the objective. She reminded me of a wolf mother, always looking out for her cubs, and establishing discipling when it was necessary. We proceeded to the second floor, where several infected idly waited for someone to feast upon. I challenged VECTOR to use his knife to stab the infected on the scalp, the winner would relax while the other did all the work. Of course, it was a tie.

When we entered into the server room, there were a handful of dead UBCS through the room, most had bullet wounds while the others were bitten.

"Looks like Nikolai's handy work. How do you put up with that psycho?" BELTWAY turned to me as I walked around the servers.

"He seems charming at first, always collected and keeping his cool. It is his handsome face that fools you, it looks honest and trustworthy. We are like a formerly married couple. We fondly think about one another, but aim to murder when we see each other."

"So you two get it on?" BELTWAY would probably mock me if he had seen my face.

"That information is classified." I replied. I wanted to keep him oblivious but he assumed as much, and broke into a laugh.

"Why allow these people to be devoured?" SPECTRE asked while I moved away from BELTWAY to prevent any intimate questions.

"His mind has been warped, but don't forget why we're here. Let's take care of those server." LUPO pointed at the servers, but they did not know what to do.

"Quit stalling and concentrate weapon fire on those server!" When they fired, I received information that the doors to the record rooms where unlocked. There was also a faint signal of a treat that the sonar was sensing, it was much bigger than the infected.

"Now we proceed to the record room and finish the job... We are not alone..." I guided them through the staircase, the records room was only a few doors down the hall. LUPO notified Command of our arrival in the records room. I located the evidence of Umbrella's involvement and gave BELTWAY a lighter.

"Is this what Umbrella's worried about? Let's toast it." while the others stood by, VECTOR and BELTWAY set the documents on fire, and I cautiously analyzed the sonar. The threat was increasing in amount.

"Hey Command! We got us a little BarBQ goin' here. Heh heh heh." He then turned to use and said. "Let's fucking get out of here, before those things escape." We leave through a door and walk down two flight of stairs that led to what seemed like a stage or a conference room. As we entered, I was the first one to notice Nikolai on the railings, high in the ceiling.

"I was not the only one to fall for your trick."

"Ha ha ha. They served their purpose most excellently. Just as you will." He fired his gun at me but missed and disappeared as soon as he heard the hissing sound coming from the ventilation.

"God damn it! Nikolai. Get back here!" BELTWAY yelled as the mutated infected crawled on the walls.

"He intends for us to die here, just like that time." I could not help but chuckle.

"You think this is fucking funny?" BELTWAY was enraged, he was standing next to me, wishing to strike me.

"Our probability of survival is 40%, thus I find it hilarious, but do not fear, I will cover you." We fired at all of them, but they kept coming through the ventilation. They was a great amount of them. One of the irregular mutant wrapped its tongue around FOUR EYES's arm but I cut it off and pulled it towards my knife. I could only supply ammunition to SPECTRE, but the other had a few rounds left, perhaps even less. My scanner detected a nearby black key-card to exit the inferno we were attempting to survive, I jumped off the stage and ran toward the keycard. I avoided several mines that were actively laying around, Nikolai must have placed them there.

"Move out!" They began to follow me as I ran across the blazing room and unlocked the door. I waited for each of the to exit to throw one of BELTWAY's grenade into the room full of irregular mutants. Once again we were on the main floor of City Hall, but this time, all the infected had crawled out of their hiding place and were now lurking around. It was all the gunfire and blood that attracted them. FOUR EYES threw a pheromone to attract them further from, but there were so many of them. Where did they come from?

Our only option was to escape through the main gates of City Hall, and while the infected were distracted with the pheromone, I urged BELTWAY to blow them up with a grenade, and he did just that.

"If Nikolai crosses path with us again, he'll regret it." VECTOR said as we entered the lobby. He was in a bad mood, Nikolai got under his skin. BERTHA sat down to check FOUR EYES's arm, and LUPO was attempting to get in contact with Command. SPECTRE was doing his usual, stand motionless.

"I suggest we take the asshole out." BELTWAY said as he sat down to rest his prosthetic leg. Command did not respond and remaining within City Hall was dangerous, despite locking the door to the lobby, the infected persisted in breaking it; we moved out.

The streets were vacant and the infected had retrieved to darker corners of Raccoon city. Aimlessly, we walked around in the decimated city without an objective.

"The signal's jammed. That's why we can't get in contact with command." VECTOR came to me, but it did not bother LUPO. I was Intel after all, and in precarious situation, they would come to me for answers; I was the one in control. I scouted the area with a mere glance, while they patiently waited for my strategy. The area was deserted, and there was a connection of apartments, not far from out position, with broad view of the ground below; perfect for snipers.

"This is the plan. SPECTRE, I want you to climb onto the rooftops of that apartment complex and reestablish connection with Command. You will also act as our eyes and ears as we navigate through the streets. Put that rifle to good use." I dispatched him to the apartment complex, and then gestured the others to gather. "I have an idea of what our next objective is going to be, but we need to reconnect with Command to verify. We will cover more ground if we scatter, but keep in mind that we are not alone. Aside from Government Special forces, there are survivors roaming in Raccoon city and they may hold valuable information about Umbrella. Our prime objective, for now, is to search and annihilate. No questions asked. No mercy shown. Got it?" They nodded and began to move. Each of us took a different street, BELTWAY positioned himself on the corner of the apartment complex because he was having problems with his prosthetic leg. LUPO and VECTOR searched together inside of buildings, but found several infected and irregular mutants. BERTHA and FOUR EYES were searching in alleyways, but they were not together. An hour went by and my radar was picking up two signals. I moved to the location, and as I was approaching, I picked up radio transmissions from the targets.

"Wolfpack, I have detected police activity sixteen hundred meters to the north... I'm closing in. Be on your guard." I reported. I stalked my prey like a hungry tiger prowls through the night in search of victims to devour. I was an expert in stealth and they were carelessly walking on the streets, they were searching for a safe zone. I laid on the floor and rested the KSVK 12.7 to aim at the target. Usually, I carry three or four sniper rifle just in case of jamming or damage. I also prefer variety over singularity, but because I brought Opustosheniye with me, I can only carry two: an OSV-96, and KSVK 12.7, a recent gift from the secret base. Opustosheniye is my customized, anti-materiel, heavy Special Application Scoped Rifle, Barret M82, which translates to devastation, which I hid in an alleyway, under a garbage collector.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the target, the rifle felt smooth on my hands, I was about to test its capacity. I aimed for one of three heads, and pulled the trigger. Two policemen stared in shock when blood splattered on their faces and their friend collapsed on ground, but soon after they ran off; I chased after them.

"Targets are on the move!" I reported, as I was running after them.

"Copy that, ready to intercept." LUPO responded.

"Here they come." VECTOR said. They ran down the streets, then entered an alleyway, where VECTOR and LUPO surprised them with gunfire, but they were unsuccessful in taking them out.

"Kill them!" The three of us chased the policemen down the alleyway, they had the lead. They ran past FOUR EYES, who was preoccupied with collecting viral samples from a specimen to even care about the chase, they glanced at her but continued to run into another street.

"No time for samples, FOUR EYES!" LUPO was behind VECTOR and I. We jumped a trash can that was blocking the way, but VECTOR stopped to fire at them, while I continue to run.

"Stay on them!" She commanded, catching up to VECTOR. "Move! Move!"

We were on the Main Street, running like a pack of wolves after a frightened deer, and despite the weight I carried, I was on the lead.

"BELTWAY, cut them off!"

"On it, LUPO. Heh heh, Boom!" He said over the radio. BELTWAY was position far off at the end of the streets, and he planted on of his sensor-triggered mine against a garbage disposal.

"SPECTRE, take them out!" He was shooting with my OSV-96 from his encampment in the rooftops, but he missed every shot as he was moving. Then he halted and aimed at the target, though he miss one of the policemen, he was able to shot one on of them in the leg. The policeman fell to the ground while his friend kept running, and when he glanced back, he did not notice the red light from the mine and exploded. As he attempted to get up, BERTHA swung with her machete, but missed by an inch. Her machete was stuck in the car from how hard she attempted to smash the policeman, and her delay gave him time to flee, but I turned the corner into an alleyway, where he had went.

I followed him into a parking lot just as VECTOR, LUPO, and BERTHA caught up with me.

"LUPO, I'm detecting Government special forces not far from here." I told her while she looked for the police officer. It was dark for them to see, since the only member with enhanced vision was SPECTRE, and he was somewhere in the rooftops. I was able to see in the parking lot, it was empty but the police officer was hiding somewhere. I followed the warm trail of blood as they stayed near the entrance.

"If he keeps bleeding, he's going to attract the entire neighborhood." VECTOR noted.

"Not for long." I said, as I ventured deeper.

"Quiet! I hear him." LUPO silenced us and moved her light towards the location of the sound. Suddenly, the infected began to crawl from under the cars and wherever they were pretending to be motionless.

"DRACO, look out!" VECTOR attempted to take out the infected that surrounded me, but they were surrounded as well. A hoard of the infected attempted to devour us, but our firepower proved superior. I opened fire at all directions because I was alone, then I saw the policeman scurry to the door.

"Found him!" I yelled as I ran after him. The policeman was exhausted from running, but he kept limping to survive.

"Nowhere to run... I will make you regret making me chase after you!" I shot him on the knee and retrieved my knife to give him a parting gift. Just as Wolfpack rendezvous with me, with the exception of FOUR EYES, six government special operatives exited through the debris of a building. I had the officer on his his knees, but LUPO took over and aimed at his head with her assault rifle. VECTOR was not within the group, he had become invisible, but I was able to see him with my enhanced vision.

"Hey! This is a quarantine zone. Identify yourself." The team leader of the Government special forces slowly walked in our direction. None of us answered, but I chuckle slightly.

"Don't take another step." VECTOR uncloaked himself, pointing at the head of the team leader. I always enjoyed watching VECTOR in action, I would always feel a wave of ecstasy when he annihilated the target.

LUPO took the moment, and fired at officer in the head, and just as VECTOR was about to do the same, the team leader kicked his way out of the firing sight and knocked VECTOR to the ground. The two engaged in an entertaining fight, attempting to disarm each other. VECTOR was superiors of course, and he intercepted the team leader's firing aim with a kick, and kicked him once more before cloaking himself and disappearing.

"Kill them all." LUPO said calmly, and we automatically began firing at them. The team leader quickly took cover behind some cars. One of the enemy came out of her hiding place and fired at us with a machine gun, hitting VECTOR in the process, and forcing him to take cover with us. It was stand off, one that I was joyous of, because I had not been in one in such a long time. As BELTWAY came out of cover to shoot at the enemy, he was hit on the shoulder and sat back down.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed as removed the safety pin from the grenade. "Right back at ya!" He threw the grenade with precision, blowing up the car the team leader was hiding in. We continue to fire despite not being able to see him. FOUR EYES nonchalantly jogged in our direction, LUPO did not seem to mind her sudden disappearance, and it was her job to acquire data. I noticed the vile of red substance in her hand as she took cover with us.

"Pheromone?" She nodded. "I see." She threw the pheromone canister and the infected began to crawl out of their places and crowd around the enemy. We moved forward, walking with the hoard of infected, through Stagla station.

My arm began to vibrate, and FOUR EYES's device was ringing, it was a T-103 tyrant model heading our way.

"We got a T-103 tyrant approaching." FOUR EYES said. All fire ceased when we heard it pound against a barricade of cars. Then, it rammed the car against the barricade, rolling several times before crashing against the Stagla street sign. The sign fell over, but LUPO and I were not quick enough to avoid it, the crash knocked us to the ground. Just as we got on our feet, I noticed the T-103 behind me, catching me off guard. I did not have the chance to fire. It grabbed me by the throat and lifted me like a rag doll. I tried to fight it, but what I did was of no use.

"Holy shit, DRACO!" I heard LUPO say. I released my rifle as it tightly squeezed my neck, I saw someone firing at it, but my vision and hearing slowly decreased. It growled at me, I was nothing but a rag doll in its presence. The T-103 launched me with its mighty force against a truck, and then I hit the ground. There was no pain, but my legs refused to move, and my heart pounded slowly with a throbbing ache. My vision began to fade when I saw VECTOR's boots in front of me and several infected approach. Then I lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**An ex-lover's game**

"She's waking up." I heard VECTOR say as someone gently moved me. My body regained motion as my vision became clear, the pain swarmed through my body like water down the stream. The upper part of my helmet was broken and the enhanced vision was damaged. I discard the piece and was able to see with clearness my surroundings; no more enhanced vision. Wolfpack peered down at me. BERTHA and VECTOR kneeled around me, while LUPO was urging BERTHA to do her job. BELTWAY was behind me, laughing and acting as my support. SPECTRE and FOUR EYES, were on guard. We were inside the hospital, in the abandoned lobby as no signs of infected seemed apparent.

"How do you feel? Can you move?" LUPO asked. I moved my body and the stinging pain on my shoulder prevented me to rise.

"I have a dislocated shoulder." I told her and she nodded. "What happened to the enemy?"

"The tyrant chased them away, and there were too many of the infected to stay. FOUR EYES distracted them with a pheromone while BELTWAY carried you." VECTOR explained. I caressed BELTWAY's leg to demonstrate my gratitude. BERTHA guided my back to the floor, there, she took my arm and moved it to feel my shoulder joint, then she pressed hard. There was a sharp pain, followed by the slight comforting ease of the movement of my arm.

"BERTHA fix you up good." BERTHA claimed.

"Thank you."

"Careful next time, mon amie." LUPO said as she turned around and reported our location to Command. SPECTRE was successful in reestablishing our connection with Command. VECTOR aid me to my feet, even if he did not verbally expressed it, his actions alone was proof that he somewhat cared for me.

"Wolfpack. The number of survivors in Raccoon city may still have information that could damage the corporation. We don't have time to hunt them down individually, so we are going to knock out the power grid that will take out the city's telecommunications; we can't let anything get out that might link us to the outbreak. We are sending you some electromagnetic pulse generators that you will use to deactivate the power plant in the northern sector of the city. A supply chopper is inbound with the generators. Rendezvous with it on the Raccoon city Hospital rooftop helipad." Command instructed.

"Objective confirmed. We're moving into the hospital now."

We walked down the isle, my abdomen ached and my legs dysfunction slightly, but I was able to walk with the team. Upon entering the hospital hall, Nikolai's voice was heard, but we could not locate him.

"Good evening, Umbrella security service, and Galatea. Hope you haven't forgotten your friend, Nikolai. I see you escaped my little diversion at City hall."

"How is he... Tracking us?..." SPECTRE wondered as he searched for him. Nikolai continued to speak.

"Unfortunately, my client... Can't have you interfering with out little side project. So, I've rigged up a few toys to keep you busy." He said, and triggered something from his hiding spot to cause the infected to swarm into the hall.

"Here, use this." VECTOR quickly gave me his pistol because he thought that I could not use my rifle. I narrowed my eyes at him, and to demonstrate that I was capable of moving just as fast as him, I disabled the infected with mere combat skills.

"Show off." He simply said. My body ached more than ever but I did not complained. When we cleared the hall, another swarm of infected burst through the doors with explosives attached to their heads.

"Shit! They're rigged with explosives!" VECTOR said.

"Oh, Zombies go boom." BERTHA commented upon witnessing one of them explode.

"Watch your distance!" LUPO yelled.

"Aww, he did all of this work for us? I'm flattered." I said, and I could almost see VECTOR's glare when he turned his head in my direction. I was holding them back by shooting the infected in the head, and triggering a domino effect. After the hall was cleared, we moved on, but Nikolai was still watching us.

"Ha ha! My little contraptions seem to be working perfectly." No one said a word, they were upset, and we moved through the hospital with much speed. We reached a door that was locked by a keycard, but whatever was on the other side was urging to escape.

"That is a Bio Organic Weapon waiting for us." I told them as I searched for the keycard in the security room. We could hear the growling even from afar.

"Be ready for anything." VECTOR told us, I held the doorknob and slowly slid the card. Several mutated infected attacked us with their tongue and we did all we could to keep them back. I was able to see some infected with explosives on their head and fired at it to eliminate the threat. As we reached the next door, my arm began to vibrate, notifying me of the mines with laser triggers that were set up inside them room.

"Trip mines with laser triggers. Not bad. Watch out for those beams. I can defuse them pretty easily." BELTWAY noticed as well, and as an expert, he defused them, then he allowed us in. We climbed stairs and walked through rooms, and the objective was still far; the hospital was massive. Upon nearing the stairs that would lead to the roof, Command notified us that the helicopter with the electric magnetic pulse generators was inbound and urged us to move. While moving up the stairs, we encountered more mines, it was getting old.

"Goddamit! Watch those trip mines!" LUPO yelled over the radio, despite us being behind. But I understood why she was upset, Nikolai's games were time consuming, and time was a factor we did not have.

"How many bombs does this guy have?" BELTWAY was more surprise than annoyed.

"He was thorough, but knowing Nikolai, this is not his last trick. I sense something much worse is going to happen." I shared. BELTWAY removed the mines once more and we finally were able to reach the rooftop, but upon doing so, we encounter a pack of crimson heads. A process in which selected infected will go through in other to mutate into something more powerful and deadly.

"What kind of zombies are these?" BERTHA asked, apparently, she was the only one who was not aware.

"Crimson heads! They are going through the V-ACT process to mutate." FOUR EYES explained. The Crimson heads moved with speed and were extremely aggressive, we had to keep our distance. We cleared the rooftop, and heard the helicopter not far from our location; It was a step forward to extraction. I stood on the helipad with VECTOR, while the other waited near the door

"What are you going to after we return to Rockford island?" He asked an inevitable question. I did not wish to discuss it over the microphone because everyone could hear it, but I did not refrained. VECTOR rarely spoke about personal matters, in fact, back at the base, you could not get a word out of him that did not involved his military life.

"Perhaps start a family, if i am allowed of course, and if Umbrella does not penalize me for deserting them."

"A family?... With who?" He sounded confused.

"I have yet to figure that out. Wait... Would you like to be the father of my children?"

"No, I'll pass." His answer was a quick and satisfying one. I laughed until my lungs could not withstand, then BELTWAY jumped into the conversation to mock our intimacy.

"I'll be the daddy of your kids, but I ain't taking care of them."

"Thank you, but no. There is a 99% chance that I would take you out with a knife as you sleep." Now it was BERTHA who was laughing. I cherished the moment like a relic. We were bonding strangely as a team, but that moment was ravished from me when my arm began to vibrate uncontrollably. It was an enemy hiding nearby, on one of the buildings. I heard a single gunfire, followed by a burning ache on my leg, then I collapsed on the helipad.

"Sniper, take cover!" I commanded. I was bleeding from my leg, the bullet was inside the vastus lateral muscle. Despite avoiding the bone, I could no longer apply force to my right leg.

"It's... Nikolai..." SPECTRE said, but I was already aware.

"Shit! DRACO, hold on!" VECTOR picked my head up as I continued to bleed and laughed uncontrollably due to the amount of pain I was in.

"He got me again, the bastard... He is going to shoot down the helicopter." I told him. The UH-60 Blackhawk was on sight, I could see Nikolai aiming through a sniper rifle. The helicopter immediately lost control when Nikolai fired. It as spinning down and then crashed on a nearby street. Nikolai held up something small in his hands as he gazed at me, and then, the ground became unstable and the helipad blazed in flames. The force of the explosion knocked me off the rooftop, separating me from Wolfpack. I landed on my back on the lower rooftops of the hospital, and despite the impact, I could not remain immobile and rest; the hospital was on fire and the infrastructure was collapsing on itself. I limped as fast as I could, disregarding my state, but I needed to patch the wounds because I was attracting unwanted attention. My only option was to take refuge in the nearby clock tower until my body was ready to take on another mission. I limped away from the hospital because I was detecting MA-125 within the complex, Umbrella was dispatching them to clean up any unwanted garbage, that, or they surfaced from the underground research facility. Regardless, I was not going to stay and find out.

I enter the clock tower through a beautiful room with paintings and a chess board. There were no infected in the room, it was safe, I took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa. I placed my leg on the table and examined the wound. The skin around the bullet wound was bruised and sore, after the adrenaline settled in, the pain was intensified. I retrieved the small first aid kit from my pouch and began to operate on my leg. I illuminated the leg with a flashlight, but placed it in my mouth to use my hands with ease. I used disposable gloves to prevent infections, with trauma shears I cut through the strong fabric of the black suit, and areas around the wound to eliminate excess blood. I used antiseptics to clean the bullet wound, and sanitized the tweezers with fire, then I began searching for the bullet. I moaned as silently as possible, it was not the first time I have been shot, however, the area of the bullet determines the intensity of the pain. I successfully extracted the bullet and closed the wound with butterfly closure strips, then I added petrolatum gel and gauze pads to further close the wound. After treating my prime wound, I tended to the other small wounds of my body that were caused by the fire. For those wounds, I used a pad soaked in cooling gel to ease the burning sensation.

I did not stay in the room for long because I heard noise, I needed to investigate. I limped down an empty corridor and entered a room with two portraits behind the door, and as I limped further, there were book shelves and small round tables. Books placed on the floor and tables, the room was warmly decorated, perhaps they used it as a study room to inspire great minds. I continued into a strange corridors with cobwebs that covered the floors, corners and clinging of the corridor. There was a corpse in one of the corners, the man died of poisoning, most likely from the spiders, and there was a dead one nearby. Someone else must have eliminated the bio organic weapons from the first floor because I did not encounter any threats. The zig-zag corridor took me into a room with many clock and statues as display, but there was nothing of interest there. With knife in hand, I aimlessly wandered through corridors and room, I was searching for water to hydrate myself and a comfortable place to rest. I became lost, and found myself inside a chapel. I noticed the body of a woman resting on the altar, and approached it to investigate. She was wearing boots, a skirt and a blue tube top; her outfit did not suit the occasion. I squeezed her cheeks and she slightly opened her eyes.

"Who... Are... You?..." She struggled to speak as she raised her head.

"No one in particular... Wait... I have seen you before. Yes... I recall. You are Jill Valentine, former member of S.T.A.R.S. And it seems that your are infected with the T-virus... Perhaps I should dispose of you..." She was weakened by the virus and could not defend herself, but I was not going to kill her. That was not my priority.

"No... Please..." She said and I chuckled.

"Do not fear, it was a joke, I will not assassinate you. I am simply seeking refuge." I said to her. I leaned against the altar to rest my leg and admire the chapel. She was silent afterwards, resting in a nightmare she was desperately attempting to escape. Just then, a man entered the room, he noticed me as a threat and aimed his gun at me, but I had the knife over Jill's throat.

"Drop the pistol or I will slit her throat." The man did not think twice about dropping his gun, and he kicked it towards my direction. I smiled under the respirator and limped towards the gun, but I thought that he was going to attack me, due to my condition.

"My name is Galatea Volkova. I apologize for threatening the life of your friend, as you can see, I am not in the greatest of conditions. I needed to confirm if the person who accompanied her was not dangerous." I extended my hand, and after several seconds, he gave in and shook it.

"I'm Carlos Oliveira." He was reluctant with me. I noticed his UBCS uniform, and moved away to sit down. He seemed clueless and harmless to know the truth.

"I see you are part of the clean up crew. I have witness many of you die like vermin." I accommodated my leg and leaned back.

"It was crazy when we landed. Our forces were wiped immediately. Wait, you work for Umbrella too?"

"I am an elite, Umbrella Security Service. I have devoted eighteen years of my life to Umbrella... It almost seem like a lifetime." I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

"If you're an elite, how come you look like you came from the grave, lady?"

"Oh, you mean these wounds? It was my former lover, Nikolai."

"Sgt. Nikolai did that to you!?" He almost sounded surprise.

"He has done much worse, and I want to believe he shot me out of love... You must be from his platoon then. You are lucky, you know. He fed his team to the infected. I saw it on a security feed. He also exploded the hospital to eliminate my team."

"You were there!?... I didn't want to believe it." He frowned.

"I was on the rooftop... Nikolai and I have a history together. I know how he is. Be wary in your next encounter with Nikolai. He is a wolf in disguise." I began to drowsy. "Listen, Carlos... I lost a good amount of blood, and I would like to recuperate before my next mission... I will request a favor from you." I threw the pistol with the last of my energy, he caught it in mid air.

"What's the favor?"

"Would you be so kind as to get me... Water..." He nodded, but before leaving, he injected Jill with a vaccine to cure her from them virus. As I watched him leave, my sight blackened and I lost consciousness.

I must have passed out for a day, because when I awoke, the sun was setting and I was alone in the chapel. There was a bottle of coconut water on the floor beside me and three oranges to replenish my blood cells. I removed the respirator and gulped down the coconut water, followed by the oranges. I had forgotten how famished I was. After several minutes I attempted to contact Wolfpack but I was not successful.

"Command to DRACO, come in, over." My signal must have appeared on his screen.

"DRACO reporting... Sending coordinates now."

"We thought you died in the hospital explosion. Wolfpack reported you MIA. They are advancing to their next objective."

"You cannot dispose of me with ease, Command. I lost the signal to communicate with Wolfpack. Transfer me to their comm channel. Requesting mission update."

"Forget Wolfpack. You have a new objective. Management wants you to assassinate Brian Irons, chief of police and Annette Birkin, head researcher of the underground research facility. We have received information that Irons was sighted in the police department. Annette Birkin is within the Underground research facility, we believe that she is connected to the outbreak. Both target hold vital information about Umbrella. Find them, and dispose of them. Do not fail us, Volkova." A sense of disappointment rushed over me as I learned that I would not reunite with Wolfpack; I was becoming very attached to them. On the other hand, it was the first time that I heard Command speak in a serious tone. He was upset on a normal basis, and I took his commands with ease, but tonight, there was something in his voice that caused me to refrain from commenting as I usually did. I was their last resort, and no one but me could accomplish the task. In his voice there was trust, otherwise, why would he had mention my surname?

"Copy that, Command. I will not disappoint you." I wanted to believe that Command cared for me. We have been in contact since the beginning of my military life, back at Rockford Island, and our relation has been an unstable one. But tonight was different, or so I thought. It was the only way of coping with the madness that surrounded me.

The police department was very far from the clock tower, walking there was possible but time consuming; time was a luxury I could not afford. I looked inside every vehicle that was parked outside of Saint Michael Clock Tower, until I found the dismembered body of a civilian with the keys to her automobile. I inspected the car for infected, there was a child devouring an infant in the rear seat. I shot the child in the head and disposed of the bodies by simply throwing them on the side of the street. I did not have the time to stay and analyze what I have witnessed, I dismissed it like nothing of the sort. I drove by the corner of the clock tower and took a right on Raccoon city street to central street, downtown. It was the most efficient route to the Police department, and in matters of minutes, I was there.

There were many roadblocks, most likely placed by the policemen during the outbreak, and in my condition, I could not jump over them. I had applied pressure on the bullet wound by wrapping extra bandages around my leg to prevent the pain from immobilizing me, it was a success. However, I experienced discomfort as I walked or stressed the muscle. I limped around the police department, encountering many infected and attempting to avoid as much as I could. I gained access through the grass section in front of the police department and allowed myself inside the main hall. No signs of survivors, they must have escaped, but they left a mess of scattered papers behind and blocked doors. I wandered through the first floor with caution, I could hear the crows violently croaking outside of the building and infected entering through the broken windows. Due to my condition, the first floor was risky, I lacked the swiftness, and ability to kick my foes. I returned to the main lobby and locked the door behind me before the infected began to crowd. My radar was detecting a T-103 and several irregular mutants roaming around. Why would a tyrant roam within the police department? What was it searching for?

I took the stairs to the second floor and opened the door to the waiting room. I used my knife to dispose of the few infected that idly dragged themselves behind me, I did not use the gun because I wanted to remain undetected by the T-103. I searched the waiting room and found a diary, it belonged to Irons's secretary. In it, he expressed Irons's love for strange arts and was curious to know who the chief of police acquired such money to buy the pieces of art. As I placed the diary down, I heard footsteps and strange noises in the corridor, I went to investigate it. The corridor was darkened, with only dim light as the only illuminating source, there was a bio organic weapon near me, I followed the hissing on the ceiling. I was attacked by a mutant, tongue lashing first, wrapping around my wrist. I launched itself at me, I used the blood on the floor and slid under it and avoid the claws. I pulled its tongue to lure it, and when it attacked once more, I used the blood and my other leg to swirl and build momentum; I stabbed the mutant in the heart, causing it to collapse over me. I endured all the pain to emerge victorious, my training prepared me for this. I owed it to HUNK, he pushed my body beyond the limit, even when he impaled my leg, I remained highly functional.

I continued to limp through the corridor that led to the chief's office, there was a helicopter through the wall, blocking the door, but someone had already placed detonators to create a new way. The explosion was recent. I entered through the wall and into the chief's office, it was empty. However, there were stains of blood on the desk and his chair was turned; he was recently here. I pressed the button and accessed the elevator that would take me to his secret passage, and as I walked through the corridors, I heard him scream. I quickened my paced and upon entering, I shot him in the head. When his body collapsed, an embryo emerged from his neck and fled to the sewers. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a shadow, and turned out of reflex, aiming at the red haired woman that was protecting a child. For a moment I simply stared, analyzing them, I did not capture their presence when I entered.

"Please, don't shoot." The woman said as the little girl clung behind her. I lowered the pistol upon sensing their innocence.

"I apologize. I thought you were a threat." I saw the corpse of a beautiful young woman, stiffly resting on the floor. I approached her and analyzed the body, it was hard like the stuffed animals in the trophy room. He must have murdered the girl because there were not bite marks, only a bullet in the abdomen. The only conclusion I had was that he desired to keep the young woman as a trophy. What a sick man. "I was searching for this man. Several young women went missing some months ago and the evidence led to him." It was a white lie, no harm could be done.

"You work for Umbrella?" She took a step back, I needed to continue my lies.

"Formerly. I was... Forced to work for them, but now, I want an escape route. The streets are crawling with infected, and there is a T-103 searching for something to break."

"I see. Well, my name is Claire Redfield, and this here is Sherry." Claire Redfield? This is the woman that was meant to receive her brother's diary. The little girl was shy and reluctant in my presence, but I recognized her immediately from the picture in Birkin's laboratory.

"Sherry Birkin? You are William's daughter." I told her but she fear me. I removed the respirator to gain her trust.

"You know her?" Claire asked.

"Not directly. I used to work for her father. We are acquaintances of adolescence."

"You know my daddy?" She asked with tears eyes, finally coming out from behind Claire.

"I do. I am searching for him, do you know where he is?" The littler girl shook her head, of course she does not know. I placed the respirator over my nose and mouth, and fixed my posture to meet Claire's eyes. "I am Galatea. I am content to see survivors. I know my way around the sewer system, and if you two are attempting to escape, now is the chance. We should leave before that T-103 locates us."

"Alright, we will follow you." Claire said with a determined look on her face. If she was only aware that remained with them to locate Annette Birkin.

I lead them through the cavernous passage in the Taxidermy room and before we realized it, we were in the south sewer entrance. We did not encounter any infected, someone must have traveled through the passage and disposed of them. The water level elevated above the ankle since the last time I was here, and on some corridors, the water was above the knee. We had to take a brief break because the little girl was exhausted, I watched the area as Claire and Sherry sat. The sudden vibration on my arm alarmed me, I shifted my eyes to the railings above us and crouched as the T-103 patrolled.

"Claire!?" Sherry almost gave our location away. I glared in their direction and Claire placed her hand over Sherry's mouth. It was dangerous to stay, I silently limped towards them to escape, but Sherry accidentally splashed the water and the T-103 spotted us.

"Run!" I told them. All I could hear was the sound of the water as we ran. I limped at Sherry's pace while Claire led the way to the labyrinth of corridors. We reached a dead end, and the gates were locked. As they gasped for air, a floodgate suddenly opened underneath Sherry, and she plunderedto the lower sewage level.

"Sherry, where are you!?" Claire yelled as she stared through the opening. If she wanted to chase after her, she should of have jumped.

"Claire, I'm here!"

"Try to find a way around. I'm coming for you!" I heard The little girl's footsteps splash through the water as she ran away. Then Claire turned to me with concerned eyes.

"I have to go back for her, she needs me." She told me, but I could not assist her in finding the girl, I had an objective to fulfill.

"I cannot assist you, but we can rendezvous in the underground facility. Once you find the girl, search for the platform and use the underground gondola to travel to Umbrella's factory. I will be waiting."

"Alright!"

Claire and I separated in the intersection of passageways. I limped cautiously with knife in hand, but I was not prepared for what I encountered at the end of the passage. Alpha team... After a year of interacting with the members, a year of fulfilling operations before I deserted Umbrella, a year of trusting and relying on my former members, they had a special place within my heart. Despite working for Umbrella, and the constant turmoil between us, they were good people, my comrades... Here they were, their corpses scattered about, with their blood splattered on the walls. The sight caused my heart to ache and my lips to quiver. Conrad and Zack were hanging from a ledge with their armor broken, but Derek had a fate much worse. His armor was pierced, indicating that he was stabbed in the heart, to then be devoured by rats. This is how the water sources were infected, the rats carried the virus. Miguel's body was near a mutated arachnid, but he must have been attacked twice, because he had bandages around his head. He did not survive, and he was very charming... What a waste... Goblin 6's corpse was near the gate to another passageway, she was my favorite from the team. I touched her shoulder, lamenting the loss, but something miraculous happened.

"Draco... Is that you?... You don't know how happy I am to see you." She grabbed my arm, I could hear her raspy voice breaking into a cry.

"Hold on, I will tend for your wounds." I retrieved the first aid kit and attempted to remove her helmet, but she applied force to my arm.

"I can't move my legs, I can't feel them... I think they are broken!" I did not wish to hear that, it was not a good sign.

"Be calm, I will examine your body." I reached inside her uniform and touched her spine, the lumbar was fractured, there was no possible way for her to stand, or survive. She could read my eyes as I placed the first aid kit inside of the pouch and she cried.

"I don't want to die, Galatea... Please..." It was a personal matter, no codename were needed in her final moment, and I was lamenting the occasion.

"Natalia. Your lumbar is damaged, you will not be able to walk. There is no salvation for you." I wanted to coat those words with sweetness.

"Don't leave me!" She cried as I stood on my feet and removed the lock from the pistol, and watched me replace the magazine. She began to shake her head in disbelief.

"Can you comprehend the situation, Natalia? If I allow you to live, the infected will maul you to death... That, or the rats will. I cannot aid you, but I can provide you a way out." I aimed the pistol at her head. "Please... Forgive me, comrade."

"Galatea... Don't do it, please!" When she screamed I pulled the trigger. The bullet took her life immediately. I had assassinated GOBLIN 6. The sight formed droplets in my eyes, I needed a moment to sit down, a moment for my actions to sink in. There was a void in my heart, how could I allow them to have meaning in my life? Why did I? Perhaps it is because of my solitary ways and lack of family, that they were able to take a piece of my heart. It ached. It ached more than any wound, more than betrayal, I detested the emotion and my action... But there was no other option.

I left the passage and walked further down to a different one with cables hanging from the wall. Those cables lead to the platform of the stationary underground gondola. I was getting close to my objective, all I needed to do was access the control room and switch the panel to operate the gondola from the outside. I switched the panel and walked to the platform, but he was there, my former lover.

"What a pleasant surprise. Tell me, did you like my welcoming gift?" His smirk caused me to take a step back.

"Nikolai..." His name was bitter on my tongue and the reminiscent memories were like a drop of honey to coat the taste. I was more saddened than enraged, yet I melted before his silvery eyes.

"Don't tell me, I already know." He grinned as he slowly paced towards me. He expected me to move against him, but I stood my ground. Nikolai pulled my respirator and tore it from my face, tossing it far from us. Then he gripped the back of my hair and pulled me into his moistened, scarred lips. His tongue forced its way inside of my mouth as I attempted to fight, but soon gave into the desire that scorched my soul. His muscular body, that I dreamt about since the first time, emitted such warmth that cause my knees to tremble. I wanted this man, I longed for his touch, I craved for his fabricated love. Why?... Why are his feeling not mutual?

"Nikolai... I..." I could not express my thoughts. My words muffed by the internal turmoil I attempted to swallow.

"You're just another dog working Umbrella, and you will die like one." He pushed my chin with his fingers. He mocked me with his grin as he took several steps backwards, and unsheathed his knife. "I know that you are a double agent, that is why it wouldn't have worked between us." The ache of betrayal returned as I placed my knife between us. Despite the intense emotions that burned for Nikolai, I was not going to allow him to trash me and dispose of me.

He attacked first, knife slicing the air as I avoided the blade of death. He aim to kill me, purposely attempting to stab my abdomen. I was efficient with a knife, counteracting his attacks and avoiding them. I sliced him his shoulder and bent backwards, kicking the knife from his hand as I performed a flip, but Nikolai was not an idiot. He grasped my bullet wound with much force and griped my throat, forcing me against the floor with his strength. I moaned to release pressure, but rolled when he attempted to smash my face with his feet. We were like wolves fighting in a storm, engaging in combat. As he threw a couple of punches, I managed to get behind him, front flip on his shoulder and throw my weight downwards to drag him down with me, then I immobilized his arms with my legs. I dove to taste those bitter lips of his for one last time, but I was gentle and bit his lips when I withdrew. He did not fight it.

"You never stopped to consider how I felt and what I am feeling now. All you care about is your prize... I grow exhausted of this pathetic game, Nikolai."

"Puppets doesn't have feelings." I was taken back. "How does it feel to be the puppet of a corporation that will dispose of you sooner or later?"

"Rather pleasant." I wanted to cause disruption within him, making him realize that not all was a nightmare. "I utilized their sources, honed my skills with each day and became an elite. I was trained by none other than HUNK himself. I am one of his best soldier, I hold such title with pride!"

"If you were trained by my rival, let's see if you can beat me." He wrapped his leg around my body and dug his fingers in the bullet wound, I had no option but to free him from the lock. He took the opportunity to take his knife but as he turned to face me, I threw my knife at him. The blade impaled his shoulder, near the joint. He released a groan as he dismissed it and charged at me. With my knife, he sliced my arm and my leg, but they were minor cuts. I performed a cartwheel kick on his face that only enraged him more.

"I expect nothing more from HUNK's pupil, but enough games. It's time to end this." He retrieve his gun and fired at me. At point blank I performed my signature move, a point au foie, directed visage, by punching him on the nose and kicking him directly on the rib. The kick could easily break his organs, depending on the amount of force, but I refrained from doing so. Then, as he groaned, I performed another cartwheel kick that sent him off the railing.

"Nikolai!" I did not have time to grab his hand. Nikolai plummeted to the darkness and I was desperate. I just wanted to immobilize him, not injure him or worse, assassinate him. I placed the respirator on my face and returned the knife to its place. Nikolai's knife was not far from me, he dropped it before plummeting, I took it as his last parting gift.


	8. Chapter 8

Of Wolves and Prey

The platform was silent once more, I lamented Nikolai's fall as I worked on the outside control panel and updated the device on my arm. If I could go back for him, I would. I prayed for his safety and despite what he did, I did not hate him. I heard footsteps in the distance, pace at an uneven rhythm, and was irritated by the newcomers; I determined that they were not the infected due to the pace. They were moving fast, but I could not speed up the process on the control panel, I needed codes to install because the former codes were rejected.

"Freeze!" I heard the young man say, but I did not glance back, I did not speak to him. Installing new codes needed concentration, I had to remember a series of letters and numbers.

"Identify yourself!" He said, but I continued to ignore him. "If you don't talk, I'm going to shoot you."

"Leon, look at her logo, she works for Umbrella." A woman said, her voice was calm and collected.

"You must be working with the guys that were chasing me. Tell me, why do you want to kill me!?" I had enough of him. The codes were complete and I turned to meet the man who accused me. He was young, perhaps ten years of age difference or more. He was wearing a Raccoon city police uniform with the glare of a novice. Next to him was an Asian woman with a crimson dress, perhaps as young as him; he continued to inspect me with an inquisitive stare.

"They were hunting you down because it was a command directly from me, but that is no longer my objective. I am preoccupied with other matters to even consider you a threat."

"Umbrella caused all this, and they still send people to kill off survivors, why!?" He pointed the gun at me.

"I do not need to answer that."

"You won't leave until you answer!"

"If I wanted you dead, I would have assassinated you before you entered. I have no interest in the matter, because time is plotting against me. However, If you have a death wish, I can happily accommodate you." He did not lower the gun and before he realized it, I disarmed him and kicked him back. The woman defended him by attempting to kick me, but I deflected it with my arm and pushed her back with a kick. She flipped several time and ran towards me, while the man and I engaged in combat. I overpowered him with a rear leg front kick, and roundhouse kicked her. She was a stealthy woman, but her swiftness could not outranked my strength. I was bleeding excessively from my leg due to Nikolai's actions and the amount of stress I was placing on it; I needed to rest. As the woman was about to take the pistol, I performed a backflip and landed behind the man while he was still on the floor, trapping him in a rear naked choke that was a mimicry of HUNK's neck breaker.

"One move and I will snap his neck." She halted, pondering on the decision and tossed the pistol in my direction. I released Leon with a kick and took the gun. I moved to the gondola as I aimed at them, but the woman placed her hands up and walked towards me.

"Wait. We would like to go with you." The man stared at her as if she was insane. I did not say a word, with just a mere glance, the woman was able to understand what I would do to them if they attempted on my life. I allowed them on the gondola and walked to the opposite side to provide privacy as well as a barrier; they would never ride with the villain. I pressed on my arm device and the gondola began to move, slowly taking us to the surface. As the gondola moved, I collapse on the floor and placed my back against a metal, then, I removed the bandages and changed them. I was under a great amount of pain, Nikolai had made the situation worse, and I was burning with a fever. My time in the sewers must have caused it. My head pounded, and my stomach turmoiled inside of me, I longed to sleep.

"How many of us have you killed?" He asked. I was not in the mood for him, I needed to rest. I was suffering from hypothermia, I was famished, exhausted, and sore, I did not need irritating inquisition.

"It is not of your concern. This is war. People live and die, and at the end of the day, we are simply being used. Whether to save people or kill them, we are puppets." I coughed uncontrollably, my head ached more than my body did.

"That's stupid. Saving people is better than killing them or letting them die! Don't you have morals? Look at you, Umbrella left you for dead and you are still going to follow their orders!?"

"I was not left for dead. I have been attempting to sort this mess before it began, before you arrived to the city. I have saved several people, policemen included, and disposed of a few, but that does not make me a bad person. I have no parents, no family, I was raised like a dog to carry out command, but that does not mean that I will always follow them... For example... You and the woman should be dead, but did I disposed of you? No, nor did I report to Command about your whereabouts. I am saving my energy for my last objective and to escape this hell." The man seemed more displeased, but he could never understand. To him, I am simply the villain in the story.

I closed my eyes and listened to the gondola move, we were almost reaching the factory. I got on my feet with much difficulty and leaned against the metal. The man kept his eyes on me as I attempted to withdraw from reality. In the hum looped, long-lasting sound of the gondola, there was an unsettling gasp. Constant breaths and growls, but I could not depict it. I opened my eyes. The man young man remained watching me, but he was motionless with his arms crossed. The woman, however, was resting. The heavy breathing became loud and constant, the source of it was near, but I had trouble locating it, until I had realized that the noises were coming from above. I gazed up and there it was, a bio organic weapon ready to attack. As it jumped down, I kicked Leon back before the mutant attacked him, in return, the mutant turned and slashed at my shoulder, successfully tearing the skin. The mutant ignored the man and faced me, I almost gawked.

"Birkin?" He was almost unrecognizable, but still preserved pieces of his laboratory coat and torn pants. His original face was on his torso, with new body parts and a head, he became his own creation; he succumbed to the G-virus. He had massive talons which he originally used to slice my shoulder, and a giant eye that moved frantically.

"Get inside!" I commanded as I automatically fired at the mutated Birkin and backed away. It was my first encounter with him, I pitied the man, for irony was at work, and he was disposed the same way him and Wesker assassinated Dr. Marcus. I injured the mutant by firing at the giant eye, it groaned and as a result, it slammed me against the gondola, damaging my arm device. It was like falling on your back while ice skating but with much force, and I did not know how much I could withstand the physical traumas that my body was enduring. I did not know how much further my training could take, or for how long I was going to live. It was a battle for survival, a bio organic weapon against a highly trained human. How would emerge triumphant?

"Today is not my day." He charged towards me, I avoided it by moving to the side as fast as I could. I lured the mutated Birkin to the edge of the moving platform as I held a grenade in my hand and counted the seconds, then I threw it at his face. When the grenade exploded, mutated Birkin released a mix of a growl and groans, them he fell from the platform.

"Finally..." I wanted to collapse, but there was no time for that. I quickly sanitized my shoulder, the claw marks were not deep, but it will leave a scar. It burned, the sensation immobilized my arm, it was part of sanitizing the wound, but it was irritating enough to make me cringe. The two of them exited the gondola as it was reaching the factory, the darkness prevented them from seeing the injury. I took a sedative from the first aid kit and injected a vein, then pressed the syringe and remained motionless as the serum entered my body. I was preserving it for when my injuries worsened and without it, I would not have walked further.

"Thank you, you saved my life back there. You might not be so bad after all." He said as we walked through the darkened narrow corridors with pipes running along the ceilings.

"It was nothing, I was simply acting according to my training." The sedative was effective, I was not feeling the pain.

"So you would have let me die?"

"You are an irritating young man. I saved you because I allowed my instincts to take over. Is that not enough for you?"

"I don't mean to offend you but, you are not one to trust so easily."

"You make that judgement based on my current employment. You have much to learn." He was not going to argue with me, despite being correct, because, how can you trust a double agent working for opposite sides.

"How much further?" Asked the woman as we navigated through the factory passages that were crawling with injected. She did not say much, a mysterious woman with mysterious motives, I was curious to gain knowledge but refrained. I should not pay much mind to survivors, even if it is my job to dispose of them.

"The turntable control room is ahead. If you desire to reach the underground research facility, you have to take the train. Unfortunately, I do not have the time to give you a tour. You will have to stay in the turntable control room and read the map." I walked by the injected as if they were commoners, simply pushing them to the wall if they were close. It was a reckless move because I was severely injured, but I wanted to escape endless nightmare as fast as possible. However, because they were falling behind me, they had to fire at the injected.

I left them catching their breath inside the turntable control room and reached the train elevator in the marshaling yard. The control panel required a code, but my device was broken, instead I acquired the activation key that was inside the train cabin. As I inserted the key, I noticed what seemed to be a large, grotesque, parasitic Bio Organic Weapon emerge from a corner of the marshaling yard. It was a young larvae, a mutation of the G-virus. I must be popular with the Bio Organic Weapons, they only seem to appear when I am attempting to move to my next objective. I chuckled and quickly pressed the activation switch, I boarded the train elevator and shut the door behind me. I could not fight that creature in my current condition.

The train arrived at the B4F turntable room, and directly walked to the A-2 elevator. I was irritated, without the arm device to guide me and warn me, I was a lamp waiting to be devour. The infected did not present a threat, unless they crowded, it was the much more aggressive Bio Organic Weapons that lurked here. I stood inside the elevator, guessing where Annette would be. There was no reason for her to be in B8F platform, unless she was trying to flee, but taking a wild guess, she would most likely be in upper levels of the facility, away from the Bio Organic Weapons of the lower level. I pressed the button to B2F and accessed the maintenance access. As I walked through the L-shaped passage, I caught a glimpse of Annette running away from a T-103. I chased after her, avoiding the tyrant, but I lost her.

I became enraged, I abhorred chasing my targets, it was a waste of time and energy. I climbed down ladders and searched optional floors where I thought she would be, but there was no luck. I reached one of the last working floor, where the remaining laboratories were located and walked aimlessly through the passageways, inspecting the laboratories. Suddenly, I heard a pistol fired, followed by a loud bump, as if someone was thrown against the wall. I retrieved my pistol and cautiously walked to the location of the sound. I was stunned when I saw Annette sitting in her own pool of blood at the end of the hall, but I was pleased to find her near death.

"Volkova?... So... You were... The spy all along..." She was able to see my reflexion on the pool of blood as I approached, and she noticed the uniform. She could barely speak and could not raised her head to meet my eyes. I knelt before her and brushed the hair from her face.

"Yes, it has always been me. Of course, William would never have suspected, we worked together, and we were acquainted since my adolescent years. You know this, you were in Arklay with us. He was neglectful of my intelligence and skills, he thought I was incompetent, that I had no talents, him and that bastard Albert. Even when I worked in Arklay, they would gaze down at me. He was sentenced to death the day he murdered Dr. Marcus, an eye for an eye, do you not agree?" She gagged in her own blood. "But enough silly chatter, I have an assignment to fulfill. Your contract with Umbrella has been terminated." I did not think twice before firing at her head. Her body tilted to the side as a sense of pleasure and fulfillment rushed inside of me. My mission was a success, my objectives completed, I could finally leave the hell pit.

"Command, I have successfully exterminated both targets. Objective 100% completed, with the exception of my radar, it was destroyed by a mutated Dr. Birkin. However, I have gathered enough data, now requesting mission update. Over."

"Excellent work, upper management is pleased with the outcome of your mission. They consider your a valuable asset."

"Are you pleased, Command?" I attempted to seduce him in a sensual, husky voice.

"You are pushing it."

"What a mood killer. I am starting to believe that your prefer the same sex."

"Management dispatched a helicopter for your extraction. Get to a rooftop and light a flare." He ignored my comment, perhaps he truly desires the same sex.

"What about Wolfpack? Have they been extracted?"

"Forget about Wolfpack, they won't be extracted until they complete their objective. They are currently inside the Underground Research facility, identifying with the spy that has infiltrate our laboratories. If their mission is a success, they will be extracted. If they are unsuccessful, however, there will be no extraction and our connection will be terminated."

"You cannot do-"

"We have done it before, and we will not hesitate to terminate failures."

"I am going back for them."

"You don't have much time!" He was upset.

"If they are here, I can ensure their escape or at least aid them."

"Volkova!"

"Terminating transmission, DRACO out." A bold move on my account, but it had to be done. I was not going to leave my lupine brethren behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**The final run**

"Warning! Installation self destruct sequence engaged. All personnel are to evacuate immediately."

The sudden warning caused me to halt in the main shaft. Why is the self destruct sequence active? Why now? Could it be that some type of bio organic weapon is attempting to escape? If only I could have my device, I have less time to find Wolfpack; less than I planned.

"This sequence may not be aborted. I repeat, all personnel are to evacuate immediately."

I hurried through the west area passage way and took the stairs in a small lobby. I proceeded through the doors and reached the control room. I began working on the panel, and was able to locate Leon in one of the furnace room. He was fighting a T-103 with the aid of the mysterious woman in red, but Wolfpack was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Wolfpack burst through the door. I raised a brow and squinted my eyes as I smiled, then continued to work on the panel. I needed to unlock several doors on the lower levels of the facility for further use.

"DRACO? What are you doing here?" Asked VECTOR. His voice revealed a subtle confusion, filled with astonishment.

"I am here to assist you and simply escort you to the exit."

"Sorry, Mon amie, we couldn't go back for you. The hospital was falling on us and Nikolai had the last of the EMP. I'm glad you are well." LUPO said as she placed her hand over my shoulder.

"Hmmmp, Nikolai..." My tongue was bitter once more, but thinking about him caused my heart to ache. I wanted to avert my thoughts, my past with Nikolai.

"Aid us? We didn't request backup." Said BELTWAY as he held his pump-action shotgun on his right hand.

"I am here on my own account. I rejected the extraction to aid you, and after that, Command and I had a quarrel. I can only imagine how enraged he is at the moment."

"You rejected extraction for us? You must be retarded." BELTWAY said, but I disregarded his comment. SPECTRE, who was behind LUPO, moved to my side and began working the panel as I finished deactivating several doors from the lower levels of the facility.

"Are you attempting to deactivate the self destruct sequence?" I asked SPECTRE and he nodded. "It will to work. The sequence cannot be disengaged." I told him, but he continued regardless.

"So, DRACO, what the hell happened to you? It looks like you came back from the dead." BELTWAY was the first to comment on my condition and appearance. I sighed and brushed the hair from my face.

"After the hospital incident, I was tasked with the assassination of Chief Irons and Annette Birkin. The objective was a success, however, Nikolai proved to be a nuisance and injured me further, but I proved to be superior. I was also attacked by Dr. Birding in the second stage of mutation, and lost my tracking device in the process."

"That motherfucker. But guess what, those asshole at HQ left us for dead and now, if we don't do this damn objective, they won't extract us!" BELTWAY leaned on the opposite leg of his prosthesis.

"BERTHA fix you up?" BERTHA moved to the monitor because FOUR EYES, BELTWAY and LUPO were crowding her personal space.

"I appreciate it, but keep those sedative for them. You might need it... As for headquarters... They cannot be reasoned. Your egos may be bruised, but you have no other option." I told them and LUPO nodded. In order to be extracted, they needed to accept Umbrella's terms and conditions, even if they were harsh. VECTOR grabbed my by the arm and pulled me away from Wolfpack to have some privacy with me.

"We can't trust command."

"You should not. Headquarters is in possession of the G-virus, the reason they have not disposed of you is due to the spy that has been lurking within the facility, and the police officer."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was already in possession of the G-virus when Alpha team was dispatched. I recommend that Wolfpack complete this objective without fault, otherwise, you will not be extracted." I extended the pistol I borrowed for him, but he shook his head as he pushed it away.

"Keep it. You need it more than I."

"I wish to repay you, VECTOR... Perhaps after this... We could-" Just then, SPECTRE interrupted after watching Leon defeat a T-103 and hold the woman in his arms. On a other screen, the MA-125 were breaking free from the cylinder capsules in one of the Bio Organic Weapon storage laboratories.

"It's the cop... He's... With that girl..." SPECTRE commented as LUPO furrowed her brows and gripped her rifle. She commanded us to move out of the control room, I lagged behind the pack. I was not going to mention my encounter with the survivors, management would probably have me assassinated for that. As we moved further, command spoke over the radio, I was able to listen because SPECTRE transferred her to their comm channel when he was working on the monitor.

"We've identified the police officer as Leon S. Kennedy. He's already on possession of sensitive information. Shut down the self-destruct system and get rid of him!" Command was enraged, screaming over the radio. We proceeded through a pair of doors, only to be received by a pack of infected staffs.

"Command, there is no way to disable the self-destruct mechanism." LUPO said as she fired at the crowd of infected researchers and UBCS soldiers.

"How the hell could this happen!? You let that cop get away and now he's ransacking our facility!? Kill them! Kill all of them!" I snickered as Command brought a sense of sexual pleasure, entertainment and joy to me. There was something about an angry man that aroused me and I could not resist the urge to imagine what our sexual encounter would be like.

"Understood, we will hunt down Leon Kennedy." VECTOR replied.

"They're in the power room! Go!"

We proceeded through large, marked doors and into the immense laboratory, where Umbrella stored some of the MA-125. As we disposed of the crowd of infected that greeted us, the MA-125 were breaking out of their cylinder capsules and chased after us. I limped beside VECTOR, attempting to avoid the bio organic weapons as BELTWAY used is grenades against the MA-125.

"More of these things?... Argh... Fuck you!" BELTWAY screamed as he ran out of frag grenades.

"Hunter on our six!" SPECTRE tackled me as the MA-125 charged at us. I used the pistol when I crashed on the floor and aimed at the reptilian Bio Organic Weapon, successfully disposing of it. In our limited time together, I have never heard SPECTRE speak with such anger. He was calm and collected, but this objective was taking a toll on him, on all of them. I quickly got on my feet, pretending that the aching was not there and ran as fast as the wound allowed me to the third floor. We entered a small security room, where the MA-125s could not follow us and climbed the elevator shaft.

"Hurry up and find those intruders!" Command barked. We climbed the ladder and emerged in one of the furnace rooms where Leon was supposed to be, but we were welcomed by more MA-125 and V-ACTs, as we reached higher ground.

"Damn! He's gone! And where's that dead woman?" BERTHA asked, we headed in the direction of the cargo hold.

"Not dead apparently. It must have been a diversion for ulterior motives." I replied.

"Spread out! They've got to be here somewhere!"

"Negative. VECTOR, if they were still in the facility, we would have encountered them, do you not agree?... This is a hopeless search." I told him, but Wolfpack was well aware of it. Despite the fruitless hunt, we continued searching. Suddenly, the facility began to tremble, and small fraction of structure began to fall.

"Command! this is hopeless! We've got to get out of here!" LUPO yelled over the radio, the small explosions were loud.

"Argh! Fine! We'll deal with this later! Evacuate the facility. You'll have to get out of the service platform. Go!"

"Follow me, I know where it is." I beckoned VECTOR and when he approached me, I threw my arm over his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I used VECTOR as leverage to quicken my pace. I needed them out of the facility to continue my personal objective. We reached the cargo hold within minutes, BELTWAY and BERTHA were the first to board the platform; VECTOR was last. He released me in front of the control panel to activate it, but when he noticed I had raised the ramp, he extended his hand to me.

"What are you doing? Get on." He said.

"I apologize, VECTOR, but I cannot board the platform, as much as I want to."

"Why!?"

"Because I have to find HUNK, he is still in the sewers."

"It's a suicide mission! Board the platform, we don't have much time!" LUPO interrupted, and she was correct. In my current condition, I could not make it past the MA-125 or V-ACTs that roamed about, and I only had ten minutes to reach the sewer entrance. Despite our bickering and differences, HUNK was a role model in my in my life, and I owed him my success.

"I have to find him, or die attempting to."

"Goddamit, DRACO, you're insane! But if that's your way, at least go out with a boom!" BELTWAY approached the ramp and tossed two incendiary grenade.

"This will help." BERTHA said as she tossed a vile of what seemed to be liquid sedatives. VECTOR shook his head, he did not wish to speak to me.

"Goodbye, comrades. Please be extracted. I would hate to know that you died in this hell pit." The platform began to elevate. I removed the respirator from my face to breath properly, and just as VECTOR was out of sight, he tossed me a magazine. I could not help but to smiled.


End file.
